Switch
by zekeshaolin
Summary: A storm is coming, but this particular storm may be detrimental for two people who already hate each other - or it may help. / marcus/leo — post-speed trapped
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

The sky darkens to an eerie indigo as teenagers fly out of the school, hoping to get home before the thunderstorm starts. The weather reports were wrong when they reported sunny skies all day. People believed that, considering that the skies were actually decent that morning, and not full of fog. However, by two in the afternoon, grey clouds replace the sun that everyone gets used to. The students rush to their respective forms of transportation, whether getting picked up, driving home, taking the bus, or just simply walking home. All the while, another storm is brewing inside the school.

Due to constant arguing between these two fifteen year old students, a chemistry teacher decides that they should settle their differences—in detention. However, not even an hour of staying inside a classroom can keep these two from arguing.

"Well this is just fabulous," the fifteen year old student mutters sarcastically, glaring outside at the clouds and the empty school yard. An hour has passed, and he only has two hours left until the teacher can say they can leave. However, the teacher, after visualizing the two boys' actions today, wasn't sure if a measly detention would stop them from arguing.

High school was a mess of hormonal students that hate each other, she gets that, but to see two fifteen year olds who used to get along, do a complete 180 and end up arguing during a lab? It is ridiculous, even for her.

"I really need to get out of here," the fair skinned fifteen year old mutters to himself, drumming his fingers against the table as an agitated tic. Why does a scrawny little kid have to be the biggest obstacle to this mission, he thinks to himself. Never in his young life, would the bionic human think that he has to go to greater lengths to kill someone to complete a task, but with an annoying father who suggested the idea in the first place, there was no other clear choice. Even though his affiliation is with evil, the boy still had a conscience. He wasn't completely sociopathic—of course, that would require more criminality and unadulterated anger—and he would be lying if he said that he didn't care about the kids he needed to capture. Truth is, he respected them more than he respected himself.

Last week is still fresh for the both of them. Of course, none of them were ready for secrets to be thrown out in the open like that, but the bionic supergenius had to do something—anything—to keep the other's mouth shut. No one needed to know about how he almost killed the shorter teen using a self-driving car, because that would crush his friends' trust that he worked so hard on building. He didn't mean it. The frustration from his father and the general annoyance he deals with makes the bionic human lash out, even if that means exposing himself to someone he almost killed. While firing eye lasers and threatening his life are not the best way to get a point across, he knew that his father is watching. He couldn't maim the boy—as much as he did not want to—and he didn't want to psychologically destroy him either.

He puts his head on the desk, while the other angry adolescent huffs to himself, after watching his sworn enemy's actions.

During the rest of the two hours, both fifteen year olds try to occupy themselves by looking at the window. A storm is coming, however they know that they will not get home on time to stay dry. Well, for one of them. The other boy can simply super speed his way home and he can get home without getting wet. It's not that he can burn under water - he just hates the rain.

Three hours of detention go by really fast, and the two are happily sprinting out of the school. The teacher lets out a big sigh, and gets out of her chair, mentally laughing to herself. Those three hours were so tense, that she could cut the tension with a butter knife if she wants to.

* * *

 **AN: I'm back, bitches.** **Review and maybe I'll continue. If you do, the next update will be late July. I'm still trying to get myself re-wet in the ocean of fan fiction. I will also explain everything in the next update so yeah, you know what to do.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Switch

An eerie silence takes over the school, while the last students of the school remove their bags and necessities from their respective lockers. No more words are spoken as they finish right on time, until they walk (and super-speed) into each other. The force is enough for the shorter teen to fall on the floor.

"Maybe you should stop super-speeding and thinking of a way to capture my siblings at the same time, Captain Eyebrows," Leo quips, glaring at the bionic fifteen year old with disgust and hatred. "That way, you can actually watch where you're going."

"Like it's my _dream_ to bump into you," Marcus quips back, and doesn't even think twice to extend a hand to help the other get up. However, Leo stares at the hand, and rolls his eyes. "No? Fine. I'll leave your ass on the floor for all I care."

"Really, because you didn't seem to care when you set the car to send me to the _bottom of the Pacific Ocean!_ " Leo shouts, still having flashbacks from almost dying in the hands of an evil fifteen year old. Breaking a guitar or finding the lab of your stepfather is nothing compared to sending someone to the Pacific Ocean with no remorse. This is the main reason, among other features that Leo wouldn't like to mention, why he hated Marcus. "If I would have died, how would you live with yourself, knowing that you killed your best friends' brother?"

Marcus did not want to answer that. It isn't his fault that his father told him to kill the source. In all honesty, Marcus wouldn't live with himself if, in a twisted series of events, Leo had died. "I wouldn't have cared much." He shrugs—thank the heavens that he has impeccable talent in acting—and plays it off, trying to imitate sociopathic emotion (or lack thereof). "You're nothing but a pest, Leo. You get in my way, and the only way to get what I want, is to get rid of you." Or what his dad wants, but obviously Leo did not need to know that.

"Good luck with that, because I am not going anywhere," Leo challenges. "I may not be bionic, but I am still smart, and no one may believe me when I say you're evil, but keep playing yourself. The truth will be revealed."

"Yeah, huh, whatever," the bionic teen chuckles darkly. "Too bad you can't tell anyone about my bionics, unless you want your beloved siblings in a government facility."

"Why are you doing this? Do you even care?"

Of course the bionic teen cared. He couldn't show the care. He has to act like he doesn't care. Yes, he has to lie about his father and dead grandma, but besides that, Marcus generally cared for them like they were his siblings—considering that they _are_. "You don't need to know anything, because it is none of your business. Mind your own business, and maybe I won't be tempted to end your life."

"It is my business because they are my family," Leo sneers, getting closer to the other teen's face menacingly. "Stay the fuck away from them."

"I don't think so—" A sudden clap of thunder interrupts Marcus from finishing his sentence. If there is one sound he hated due to his super bionic hearing—excusing the school bell, girls screaming, and radio static—it has to be thunder. Marcus flinches in response, making the other teen raise an eyebrow in curiosity. "As I was saying, I am not going to stay away just because you told me to."

The threat angers Leo even more. "Marcus, I swear to god, if you do anything that threatens their life, or so help me, it will be the last thing you will _ever_ do!"

"You can't do anything!"

A flash of lightning halts the both of them, but before they can open their mouths, the lightning reaches down to the school's infrastructure, which shuts off all the lights inside the school. "Great, out of all the situations I could've had in my life..."

"Your complaining isn't going to bring the lights back on, so kindly shut the fuck up," Marcus argues, trying to look for a source of light. Out of the bionic powers he has, night vision is not one of them. "It would be great if I had night vision right about now."

"Oh, so you are not going to assassinate me or anything?" The other teen challenges, purposefully grating on Marcus' nerves. "Good to know you still have a conscience." The bionic teen sighs in half-defeat, and pulls out his phone. Bringing up the flashlight app, a bright light appears. He starts walking towards the entrance, completely ignoring the annoyed Leo. "Seriously, you're just going to leave me here in the dark?" He asks, and starts following Marcus reluctantly.

"I might as well, since you keep talking and not coming up with the obvious solution," Marcus retorts. "For a self-proclaimed genius, you're actually a dumb ass."

"Whatever—" both boys touch the door handle, and a real shock coursed through their bodies, shocking them for almost a minute until they both let go, and they fall on the floor in exhaustion. The thunderstorm gets worse within each minute they lay on the floor, after the shock almost killed them. The downpour of rain finally wakes them up.

"Ugh," they groan, but notice how weird it feels.

"Why do I feel short and weak?" Marcus mutters to himself, almost inaudibly.

"Why do I feel the sudden urge to do bad?" Leo reaches to rub his head, but all he feels is a set of semi-silky hair, as opposed to the regular short haircut he always sports. "What the fuck," he whispers, and stares at his hands.

They're pale.

He turns around to stare at Marcus, who also was affected by the shock, but he only sees his counterpart, sitting in front of him. Having no other reaction, the boys shriek so loud that their echoes can be heard around the empty school.

"What the fuck happened?" Leo stares at the door handle, then back at what is supposed to be him, but is Marcus in his body.

"It appears that we switched bodies," Marcus replies in the same shell-shocked panic as his enemy. "You're me, and I'm you."

"Please tell me this is not happening!" Leo freaks out, and gets up to pace the hallway. Not now, especially since he finally gained the courage to ask Janelle out on a date, and she actually said yes. Their date is on Friday!

"As much as I don't want it to, it's happening."

"Fuck!" Leo shouts angrily. "Fuck you!"

Marcus looks taken aback. "What the fuck does this have to do with me? We both touched the door at the same damn time!"

"If you wouldn't have opened your mouth in class today, we wouldn't even _be_ in detention!" Leo argues back. Normally he wouldn't be this angry but to suddenly switch bodies with his mortal enemy during a storm (after detention mind you) brings in an uncontrollable teenage rage that he isn't able to control. "You just had to ruin this god damn day."

The other teen stares, trying not to let his rage control him as well. "Go ahead and keep blaming me, but it won't help the situation at hand."

"I have a date on Friday!"

Marcus tries to hide his jealousy by retorting, "Ok, and I'm supposed to care because? Honestly, I don't care if you have plans to take over the world or something. You didn't think _I_ had plans this weekend? You didn't think I have a life either? You think I'm happy to be controlling your fucking body while my dad plans something important that needs my undivided attention? No? Ok, so shut up. This is nobody's fault. And unless you have a master plan to reverse this in the next few minutes, deal with it!"

Leo shuts up, but he mutters, "Whatever, at least I have bionics, even if it's _yours_."

"God," Marcus mutters to himself. "Alright, I'm sure this is temporary, so by Friday, you can go to your little date with your girlfriend or whatever—" Marcus rolls his eyes at that, "—and I can continue hating _you_." The last few words are half-hearted, and he isn't sure how he will keep this façade now that he's in another body, but he is sure that the Davenports are too stupid to know about this accident. "Just...what you are going to see for the next few days in my house are confidential, and you're lucky that I'm not thinking of a morbid way to switch bodies back so you can never know of what you saw. Whatever you do find out, whether if it is a new plan or a new escape route or anything, you tell no one else but me."

"And why is that?"

"Because, this whole thing I'm involved in, it is a plan," Marcus tries to explain without giving too much away. It is already bad enough that they switched bodies. Marcus would truly not forgive himself if all the information he knows leaks out. "No one is supposed to know about this, not even you. Just keep your mouth shut."

"I don't think so, Captain Eye—"

"If you don't, and we're still in this predicament by Friday, I will _purposefully_ ruin your pity date. Try me, Leo Dooley," Marcus retorts.

"No, you wouldn't—"

"I would," he smirks. He knows how much Leo likes this girl, and he can easily use her as blackmail. However, as much as Marcus wanted to ruin that date without blackmail, he couldn't do that. He needed Leo to be a loyal secret keeper. There are a lot of secrets that not even the bionic teen knows, and it baffles him that he cannot be in the evil lair, sleeping in his capsule for a while. "So, do we have a deal, Marcus?"

"Sure, Leo." The two shake on it, even though the hand touch brings a questionable spark. Probably from the shock a few minutes ago, they simultaneously think. "But, I need the address to your home..."

"I will send you the address...and the code to the lair," Marcus replies with hesitance. He really did not feel comfortable sharing confidential information to anyone else, but they have to act like things are normal, while figuring out a way to switch back. "But do not share this information to anyone, do you hear me?"

"I can overpower you, now that I am in your body, so your threats are—"

"I guess I can eat copious amounts of garlic and onion before going on that date with...what was her name again?"

Leo groans. "God, this shit will be the death of me." How was an evil genius able to blackmail him, he will never know. However, with the eyebrows and Marcus' fashion sense..."Don't be surprised when girls are all over you either."

Marcus inwardly gags as soon as they leave the school together. Nothing disgusts him more than the thought of girls all over him like some horn dog. No, he isn't a misogynist - rather another word can explain his situation. "Please don't. I rather not have my school year with a girl I barely know and don't want."

At that moment, Leo's suspicions immediately have been answered. "I don't know...maybe I can use this as _blackmail_."

"Good luck sleeping outside, motherfucker," Marcus threatens with a small smirk, and makes his way to the Davenport household. He knows the house too well after spying on them so many times, so he doesn't care.

"Oh come on," Leo calls out, but the other teen is already gone from sight. "God damn, who knew Marcus can be so _sensitive_?" he mutters to himself and begins his trek out of school premises. The boy has no idea where he is going, but if he can use his instincts to find a house suspicious enough, then maybe...

During his train of thought, he already gets an alert on his—or rather, Marcus'—phone. He opens the message with ease, and every piece of information.

* * *

 **AN: Alright. I shall explain. First off, I just want to say thank you to those who reviewed. I am really excited to finally post this story after a year of abandonment. This will be different from what I thought of in 2014 when I first wrote it. Second off, I am sorry I took over a year to finally post something. I've been distracted and stressed, and fan fiction did not need my attention. that's my explanation because I'm trying to cut my author's notes short this time around, and plus that is all I have to say.**

 **ok, if you haven't figured it out, this is post speed trapped. i was thinking post concert in a can but I already have eight chapters prewritten and I already changed a lot so nah. I will not follow episodes after speed trapped (except for my rendition of bionic showdown) so no Krane, no nice!Douglas, no bionic!Leo, and definitely no bionic island. plus Marcus is a human with bionic abilities so yay and suck on that Disney writers**

 **please review or I'll send some not so friendly animatronics your way.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Diary Entries

The rain doesn't stop, even when Marcus reaches the Davenport household. Due to the rain, he is drenched from head to toe. Why did the meteorologists lie about the rain will forever baffle the teen, but there is no time to think about that. Marcus assumes that he will be interrogated by Tasha as soon as he steps in, or something, and as much as it annoys him, he has to refer to her as 'mom' for the time being. Despite Marcus' slight annoyance, he always felt important around Tasha, even though they haven't had much conversations in the past. There is something about her that makes Marcus want to forget that he is affiliated with evil. In all honesty, he would rather live here, where there is a loving family and a warm atmosphere.

Sighing, Marcus picks up the set of keys from his pocket and opens the door. Surprisingly, the house is empty, which relieves and baffles Marcus. He can easily detect if someone is hiding under an invisibility device, if he had his bionics, since he knows that every inventor has (or at least attempted to) create some type of invisibility device. Obviously this is not the first time Marcus has seen this house (or the lab) but he would be damned if he knew where Leo's room was. The stupid idiot hasn't told Marcus where his room was, which probably finalizes that Marcus has to find it on his own. Well, it is not like he cared.

"So, how was detention?" Turning around, he sees one of the Davenport children standing in front of him, with a small glare. Marcus raises an eyebrow, and tries to think of a response that will not give him away. Luckily, their voices never changed, so if he said anything out of character, he can easily cover it up. However, he's standing in front of Chase, the smarter one of the children. Marcus always felt a closer bond with Chase, considering they weren't too far apart with age. They were both smart and stood at the same height. "Let me guess, you found more evidence to prove that _Marcus is evil_?"

Oh yeah, he almost forgot about that. "He's evil, I swear! Why won't you guys believe me?" He inquires, halfheartedly.

"Leo, why won't you just get along with him for our sakes?" Chase inquires back. "He's our only friend since we started going to school."

"Really? A guy who broke one of Big D's guitars and initially blames it on me is your only friend? How pathetic, even for you," the teen replies back, although he isn't sure if Leo would say that last part. Who cares? "And I am not going to force myself to like that...evil bastard." Evil son of a bitch would work, but Marcus is basically talking about himself. "I don't trust him."

Chase pinches his nose in annoyance. Why couldn't they get along? "He seems offended when you call him evil..."

"That is because it is an act!" An act, within an act...okay, even this confuses Marcus to no end. "He's trying to get inside your head and..." Marcus stops himself, from revealing things that he still knows to his benefit. "Look, just keep watching your back. There are things you don't know about him that I know."

"Like _what_?"

Ugh...is this what Leo deals with on a daily basis—inquiring step-siblings? "A lot." It is almost blindingly wonderful that his father can't hear or tap into this conversation, or is smart enough to figure out that he switched bodies with the biggest threat to getting the Davenport children. If so, they are doomed. "Just keep watching your back."

With that, the younger teen goes upstairs, hoping to find Leo's room. Luckily, it is the first room on his right, and he enters the room. "What the actual fuck?" He mutters to himself after seeing the mess on the floor. There are clothes and stray papers on the floor. "How anal repulsive can you get?" Marcus argues, and drops his bag on the desk chair before starting to clean the floor.

/

"At least the house is decent," Leo muses as he ends up in front of the blue house. "However, looks are definitely deceiving. Just look at Marcus for example. Seriously. I thought I would like this guy...I mean he was nice and all, but then he breaks a guitar and blames it on me to get away scot-free." The teen finds the grill on the side of the house, and sighs. "So there is the entrance to the evil lair."

Having bionics deemed difficult for the fifteen year old, because he bumped into two poles before giving up on super speed. The rain pours on him, and he feared it would mess up Marcus' bionic infrastructure, but after remembering how much he hated this guy, he doesn't care. The hate is enough to wish death upon Marcus, even though Leo wouldn't normally wish death upon his worst enemy.

He types in the code, and the door appears within the vinyl wall, and Leo reluctantly walks in. After walking down a flight of stairs, the evil lair comes into his vision. It is somewhat dim, and smells like mold. A wall of many monitors appears on his right, and a capsule shaped like his siblings' appears on his left, but what draws Leo in is the wall full of newspaper clippings and carefully drawn lines, pointing to a picture of his siblings. What do they want with the guys, and how long have they've spied on them? It seems like Marcus and his dad have been spying on them for a while...or rather his dad...

Now that he thinks about it, It seems so uncanny that Marcus shows up _months_ after they enroll in school, and suddenly holds an interest in them. Marcus hadn't totally ignore Leo, but he initially thought that Marcus wasn't interested in the guy.

"Oh my god," Leo stares, and reads every piece of paper. There are classified information about each of them that Leo wasn't sure they even knew. Shit. Leo really wants to expose this place to someone—anyone—but he remembers the blackmail deal that Marcus proposed. Leo worked hard to get a date with the girl he likes, and he won't even be there for his date, but he knows if he stays on Marcus' good side throughout this, then he knows that the evil fifteen year old will not ruin his date. "Ugh, okay, note to self, while I'm here, I need to invest in some air fresheners."

After a small coughing fit, he gets up and checks everything out. The capsule looks different from the normal capsules that his siblings use, but it is close enough. There is also another door which he assumes is a sort of office that Marcus' father stays in to plan his revenge or whatever he has against Leo's family. He wants to go inside, but he never knows what can happen, and he wouldn't like to know. Instead, Leo opts to go back to the file cabinet and check out things about his siblings. Despite the nagging thought telling him that he shouldn't do this, he ignores it and looks at the first file.

"Marcus, where are you?" Leo jumps from the seat, after looking intensely at each file of his siblings. Just as soon as he starts looking at his enemy's file is when he stops. He finds dates, triggers, and other abilities that they might have...in two weeks, he should expect Bree's voice to randomly change, but not in the way that most boys change their voices, of course. Leo realizes that this may be the 'dad' that Marcus mentions In his text, but he isn't so quick to respond. He's still in shock from the things he found, considering that it is a lot of information. He pulled up a screen where he sees Adam picking on Chase while Bree does her homework in the lab, as well as another feed of the house in view. "When did he find the time to install these," he muses.

"Marcus, I know you're home! Answer me!" Leo quickly turns off the feed and tries to act casual as footsteps approach the lair. After the feeds are closed, Leo shuts off the monitors and leans against the desk as an angry man that arguably looks like Chase with highlights and baggy clothes stands in front of the entrance. "Did you hear me calling you?"

"Uh, no," Leo replies, trying to play it cool in front of the intimidating man in front of him. "Sorry, I was thinking of another way to capture..."

"I have guests over so I need you to go in your room," he says quickly. Room? How can he have a room and a capsule? "Go now, before I punish you."

What? "Sure, whatever, dad," Leo cringes, and tries to super-speed upstairs, but feels a brunt force collide with his body, and he falls down in response. "Uhhhh," Leo moans in pain, and lies on the floor for a few seconds before getting up.

"What did I tell you about super-speeding in the dark? You don't have your night vision ability yet!" The mysterious 'dad' bellows angrily. Leo has half a mind to bark back at the uncaring man in front of him, but he has to remember to act like Marcus for the time being. Talking back isn't what he does, right? He gets up and walks upstairs to the house, and realizes how almost empty the house looks.

"No furniture?" He mutters, and walks up the second flight of stairs. He looks at each room until he deems which one is Marcus' room, since the other teen did not tell Leo about his second room. "Might as well move the capsule up here," he mutters, and turns the light on. The room looks absolutely normal, with a bed, a desk, and a television. "This isn't boring at all!" He says sarcastically, and lays on the bed. The room is completely clean, something that doesn't apply to Leo's anal repulsive attitude, but he won't trash the room just yet. There are still questions brimming in his head, like what is the purpose of capturing the guys, or why do they have a perfect view of the lab? His train of thought interrupts when he feels the cellphone vibrating in his pocket.

/

Homework is usually easy for Marcus, but not for his just above average brain. "I haven't been here for a few hours, and I hate it!" Before realizing that Leo is not an ambidextrous individual, he spends a few minutes writing an English essay with his left hand, it comes out in an abysmal jumble of words. Then, the homework is a shit ton of work, and Leo is in above average classes, for fuck's sake. This homework would've been done in a few minutes, but Marcus doesn't have his super intelligence to do them.

"Fuck fuck fuck," the boy mutters, and lays his head on the desk. After a few minutes, he lifts his head up and discovers the 'man journal' (deemed by Leo himself) and two pictures of Janelle on the floor. Marcus cringes at the photos - there is no explanation in his now-simpleton brain to comprehend why Leo likes her, and what is there that he finds attractive about her. The girl looks like a primal lion, for fuck's sake!

Giving up on the homework, Marcus grabs the 'man journal' and realizes that there is a padlock on it. "Of course, he would keep a padlock on his diary," Marcus chuckles. "How gay." The fifteen year old finds a paper clip, and easily unlocks the lock, setting it aside. The smell of graphite wafts his nose, and he crinkles in disgust. Marcus hated pencils, and wondered why his enemy would use a pencil to write his deepest secrets. "2007? Goddamn, Leo. How long have you _had_ this thing?" Skipping those years without ripping the pages, Marcus comes across a decently drawn shrine of his crush, and Marcus rolls his eyes.

"I can't deal," he mutters, however, he admires the way the shrine is drawn - things are completely in 3-D, like it flies out of the page. "Wow, Leo, you're a decent drawer as you are a klutz." He settles on the freshly fixed bed and starts to read a diary entry from a few months ago.

"What the fuck?" Marcus mutters to himself. This diary entry is about his current crush. "This is disgusting. How can you spend a whole page and a half talking about your crush—oh wait," Marcus starts to blush, and shakes his head. "Forget it."

Then he turns a couple of pages, and sees a recognizable date: November 12, 2012, the day he first met Leo.

 _Today seems like a twist of events. First, my chemistry partner doesn't show up, but some new kid named Marcus shows up and takes that empty seat. I don't necessarily complain, because I hated the last partner anyway. We didn't do anything since there wasn't any experiments to do. However, the same guy is in my gym class, I find out, and when I see him again in study hall, I seriously find myself needing to get to know this guy more. No one likes the new kid, yeah, but this new kid seems harmless._

 _Eh, let me take my chances. I sit next to the new kid, but he's so engrossed in the book in front of him (a textbook, might I add). I say hi, but he ignores me. However I see a dark shade of pink on his cheeks. Weird. Oddly enough, the blush makes him look cute. I would never admit that to anyone, but it is nice to know._

 _Yet, I see him chatting it up with Chase and Adam in the hallway. Okay, yeah, I was jealous. I really liked this guy, and he ignores me. He doesn't even acknowledge that I was in his classes! Then of course, he practically steals my brothers away from me. What? How can you have a better chance with a smart ass and a seventeen year old who thinks cheese is a fucking vegetable?_

 _Next, dumb and dumber decide to invite Marcus over to their house. I don't invite people I just met to my house, ever since I have three bionic siblings living in a mansion. Why would they be so stupid to invite him over? Yeah, he's cute, but I don't care! And what is the deal with forming a band? They were never interested with that! Why would they form a band with a total stranger instead of me? I have musical talent! I'll have you know that I played the recorder in elementary school and was the lead in a school musical so I know musical talent._

 _Whatever, I'm gonna go spy on them. I'm starting to distrust this Marcus guy a little..._

Marcus didn't mean to ignore Leo - each time he sees Leo, he tries to hide his blush and his unstable feelings. He hasn't been outside the world enough to handle people approaching him, but when some other girl approached him that same day, he was fine. He found the girl initially nice, yet unattractive. Hiding his blush deemed useless when Leo sits next to him so closely, and says a friendly greeting. Sparks fly, butterflies flutter in his stomach, and Marcus feels like his legs will give out or something.

Of course, no one has to know about that, at all.

/

Homework deems easy for the now bionic fifteen year old, who usually has homework done in an hour and a half. But, what is there to do? The television doesn't work, and there is no decoration. Plus, he's not looking forward to replying to his enemy's angry texts. He would do anything to go back to his own life, and the duration has only been an hour.

"Hello, what is this?" Leo muses, after seeing something sparkle in front of his desk. He reaches over to it and opens it. Of course, it appears as a book, but it isn't. "Wow, so much for judging a book by it's cover," he whispers. It is actually a tablet—almost like a Kindle—and to access it, it requires face recognition. "Why am I glad that I have Marcus' face to access this?"

The device recognizes the face, and it unlocks. "Oh..." He sees a dated entry, and finalizes that this is something he shouldn't be reading. "Wait, when have I _ever_ cared about this guy's privacy?" Unabashedly, Leo finds logs upon logs of entries, and finds a specific date—November 12, 2012—the day they actually met each other and when Leo's suspicions grew day by day.

 _Since I stole this from my dad, I may not have it for long. He always has to watch what I'm doing at all times, and it is sickening. However, I need something to keep me at a calm temperament. I am very aware that my emotions are a wreck, and it is not just because I am a teen. Today, I realized the extent of my emotions causing me to lose one of the nicest people I knew in the outside world as a potential friend._

 _Meeting people isn't fun. I'm not a timid individual, but I'd be damned if I say that this particular person that said hi to me made me feel like one, or at least, made me feel like chewing my own face off. Now, dad never mentioned that I would make any more friends in school, but when this guy sits next to me and says hi, with a dashing smile, how in the hell am I supposed to react? I was doing fine with my teachers, and with some girl earlier, and with one of the 'subjects' (her name is Bree) but I did not know what to do with...this guy. I couldn't open my mouth. I just blushed and wish that I don't glitch under pressure._

 _He was just so adorable and dashing that I couldn't handle myself a little. Of course I had to blush and hide under a book. I did not know what to do. So, I try to research it and all I come up is 'you have a crush on this person'. No, I refuse to believe that is it. How is a crush, which is a good thing according to some Word of God, supposed to make you feel like shit?_

"Amen," Leo agrees.

 _How does having a crush make a churning feeling in your stomach, or makes your face hot, or even a stirring in your pants? That is not scientifically fair. But whatever._

 _When I realize that he is related to the 'subjects', it makes it a little worse. He's part of a family that my dad is trying to destroy. I had to tell dad about him, even though all I want to do is to abort the mission and get to know these people. My emotions are getting in the way of this mission. I couldn't help it but after the subjects leave, I break a valuable guitar. I needed something to get my frustrations out, but what it does is cause more trouble. I can't live like this. I need more training. I need to control my feelings around this new kid and keep this pretense that I'm out to capture his step siblings._

 _I've never felt so conflicted since the plan was introduced. Why should I ruin a family for my father's benefit? I want a family like—_

Leo almost drops the tablet on the floor upon realizing something. He may be the person that Marcus has a crush on.

"Shit!"

* * *

 **so...are you enjoying this story? yes? no? maybe so? tell me in review form! p** **er favore? grazie!**

 **also, I want to know if you guys are interested in a challenge. I don't know but with the show ending I know that some people will eventually stop writing or reading stories from the fandom. but yeah if you're interested I could think of something. it won't be meo unless you want it to be lol. ;)**


	4. Chapter 3: The Infiltration

The thunderstorm ceases in the morning, and the sun shines on Marcus' face as he wakes up from a fitful sleep. Sleeping horizontally is something he isn't used to. Yet, waking up with the sun in his face is _much_ more annoying. He realizes that the next day is Friday, and he needs to find a solution to switch bodies back because sleeping horizontally is _not_ going to work. He almost feels tempted to get up and lean against the wall to sleep during the night. However, waking up without his dad banging on the capsule is a definitely a change. Marcus hates it when his slumber's interrupted by a madman who cares very little about him. He yawns and stretches out the kinks from tossing and turning all night, and gets ready for school as quickly as he can.

However, everything seems to be hard. First, Marcus tries to operate the shower in the bathroom, but that proves useless when he gets almost the whole bathroom wet. Angrily, Marcus cleans up the mess and tries to take a quick shower under cold water. However, he forgets that he has to manually take his clothes off, so for half of the shower, he bathes in his sleeping clothes. Growling, he peels off the soaken wet clothes and tries to take a shower again. After that, it takes him five minutes to realize that he needs to towel himself off instead of air drying.

"Okay, after this, I am definitely learning to be independent from the capsule," Marcus says to himself while he puts on new clothes. The clothes part is easier than the shower part, even though it takes him two tries to put his undershirt on the right way. "These clothes are so plain. They're just layered clothes!" The annoyed male rants, and finds a plaid buttoned shirt to put on over the undershirt. The undershirt is a v-neck, showing the very little definition of...well, chest, that Leo has. "Oh Leo Dooley, if you really want to impress girls, get a better wardrobe! This is why it took you a long time to pursue...that girl. Then again, I know someone so much better for you..."

Finishing his (shitty but acceptable) outfit, Marcus packs up his things and leaves his room. "I _got_ to get used to this."

/

Hearing a loud knock wakes Leo up immediately, and he sees the same man from last night glaring at him. "Get up. It is time for school." Leo snarls disgustingly, and gets out of his capsule in time. Sleeping vertically isn't easy, but Leo would be lying if he said the peace and quiet sounds didn't lull him to sleep easily. Quickly, he programs his capsule for a shower and dry cycle and follows with a dress cycle that he hopes isn't like his siblings' cycle. On certain days, Adam would have Bree's underwear, and while it is amusing to see, he wishes that it doesn't happen here.

The shower ranges from, what his skin can apparently handle, hot piping lava to Antarctica. Holy shit, he thinks, after the shower ends. The dry cycle comes immediately, drying every bit of his foreign body. The harsh drying could probably dry the teen's skin out, causing a slight crack to appear, but then the other cycles came on, like the breakfast, and the teeth washing. Moisturization would probably be a manual thing.

The clothes cycle gives Leo different types of clothes that he is not used to wearing, unless he was on a date. Leo has to admit though, his enemy does have a fashion sense that brings the fifteen year old to shame. He wonders about yesterday, who Marcus mentioned in his...uh, tablet entry when he read the first day he started going to school. The more he thinks about it, the more he starts feeling waves of déjà vu. Never had he thought that the one person that wants to kill him actually is crushing on him, hard. It is so weird to Leo, although he can't say nothing else considering that he also had a man crush on Marcus on his first day.

But why would Marcus get all sorts of crazy around him? Leo is convinced that the bionic teen wanted nothing to do with him, except to eliminate him to get out of the way, but the entry deemed otherwise. It has shown that someone as evil as Marcus has a conscience, and truly felt sorry for destroying the guitar. If he was sorry though, why hasn't Leo heard an apology yet? A _sincere_ apology? Why did he continue to act cruel towards Leo, and sent him to his doom while his siblings get frozen yogurt? Leo would understand if he just explained!

Hoping not to dwell on it further, Leo exits the lair and super speeds to school, almost bumping into poles that he has recognized from the last time. "I can get used to _this_."

/

Marcus hates walking sometimes. Since none of the bionic kids have their licenses, (and everyone rules out Adam to go behind the wheel anytime soon) there is a twenty minute walk from the mansion to the school. He wonders if Leo is enjoying those bionic privileges that he has for the time being, because Marcus would do anything to have his super speed back. Walking normally is not fun, unless you want to hide it from the world.

"Hey guys!" He hears his own actual voice next to him, and his face (or rather Leo's face) starts to get hot. Great, not only am I unstable in my own body, I'm just as unstable in this short, weak body, he thinks to himself.

"Hey!" The lab rats cheer at once, while Marcus falsely sneers to keep up a pretense. Then again, it may be true considering that he still gets flustered around someone he is supposed to eliminate.

"Oh great, my day is ruined, thanks to the likes of _you_ ," Marcus snappily retorts, hoping that his blush doesn't show.

Leo chuckles nervously, and for a short time, glares at the enemy. "Oh, Leo, always the jokester," he says. "You guys, do you mind if I come over or something—"

"No, no no no no no no," Marcus stomps his feet and pushes Leo over to the side. "No. You guys remember the last time he was here! He found the...place!"

"Oh come on," Bree rolls her eyes, who is also tired of the bickering between her friend and her stepbrother. Why couldn't they get along, she thinks. They would make a cute couple at this point..."Marcus is our friend, and he should be able to come over to our house. Our house is your house.

"Yeah! You two need to kiss and make up!" Adam suggests, causing both boys to blush. Why Leo was blushing, no one would truly know. "Of course you can come over to our house. I'm sure Leo here will be on his best behavior, right?"

"You guys are making a big mistake!" Aw, who is he kidding? This is not going to work. Marcus is not even Marcus, and even Marcus believes that Leo needs to see his siblings and parents after a night of turmoil from his father. However, he will not live this down. To act as normal as he can be, Leo would normally keep a wedge between his siblings and Marcus, and the other teen needs to master that for the time being. "He's evil, I tell you."

"Yeah yeah yeah, when are you going to tell us something new about Marcus, like if he has a new girlfriend?" Nope. Never going to happen, Marcus internally rants, and Leo snorts, as if he knows something.

"I'm pretty sure I don't—" suddenly, Leo stops talking since the other teen slaps his mouth to prevent him from saying anything further. Marcus glares at the other teen to shut up, but Leo swats his own hand away. "What is wrong with you?"

"Shut. Up." The other teen growls dangerously, staring at Leo with the same blackmail look he gives him yesterday.

"Wow, it seems like you guys already have a friendship," Chase grins, causing the other siblings to laugh and walk away from them.

Marcus sighs in relief, and stomps on Leo's foot harshly. He reacts by grabbing his foot and cursing slightly. "What the fuck is wrong with you, you fucking prick?" Leo hisses.

"What the fuck is wrong with _you_ , you dipshit?" Marcus hisses back with the same anger, and pulls Leo inside a dimly lit storage closet. "No one needs to know that, not even you."

"You weren't subtle about it yesterday," Leo shrugs, "and since you claim that they are your friends, I assume you would trust them enough to tell them that you're—"

"What did you do yesterday? What'd you find out?" Marcus interrupts, hoping that the other teen doesn't finish that sentence. He hated that reminder. He hated the word. Why does life need a label to further bring a wedge to his difference from the world? He already was evil and bionic, bringing that into the situation makes it worse.

"Are you serious, are we going to ignore the conversation about your sexuality?" Leo rolls his eyes, and ignores the questions that his counterpart asks him. "You eventually are going to need someone to share this to—"

"Can you just answer the fucking question?" The annoyed male persists, glaring at Leo so deadly that he would have shot lasers if he had his laser vision.

"Nothing, god damn it," Leo lies quickly. "I didn't go through anything. I just did homework and shit like that. Oh, and your dad is _quite_ the alarm clock."

"You're lying." Even though they switched bodies, Marcus can still easily detect a lie. Of course Leo went through the confidential files. If the tables were turned, Marcus would do the same exact thing. "I know you went through the confidential files of your siblings. I told you specifically not to go through those files—"

"We didn't promise on it," Leo quips back. Yeah, he is probably taking a risk, since Marcus can easily destroy all chances at his first date tomorrow, but he had to bring it up. "You promised to not ruin my date, if I don't tell anyone about the shit I've found."

"So you did go through the files," he crosses his arms, and glares at Leo. If only he had his laser vision..."You're an idiot. I hope you know that. You just basically brought yourself into this situation, and you don't even know that it is going to get you killed." If only he understood that Marcus is warning him instead of threatening him.

"I would rather die trying to save my siblings than to let you take them away from me!"

 _But I don't want you to die you fucking idiot_ , Marcus thinks quickly. He wants to say that, but that would already be too weird. "Fine. Just know that I'm no longer responsible for my father torturing you to death about you knowing too much. I already told you that you don't need to get yourself in this situation because this is between our dads. This is a war that's been brewing since before you were born." Marcus knew about the situation, but he couldn't bring himself to reveal the relation between his dad and Leo's stepdad. He couldn't. Chances are that he already knows, but he's not risking that conversation. "I told you to mind your business, but now I don't care. If you die, just know that it is your own fault."

"I will never mind my business if anyone tries to threaten their lives," Leo growls, and opens the storage closet door. "And you're lucky I'm not using your bionics to destroy you right now." With that, he leaves the storage closet, and Marcus almost screams in frustration.

The more the day wades, the more angry Leo gets, realizing that he probably destroyed his chances of a second date with the girl he likes. However, he isn't looking forward to another detention, so between study hall and chemistry, Leo drags Marcus away from his friends, and into the same storage closet from earlier. He needs to know if this will still affect his date tomorrow, since he knows Marcus is capable of ruining a date. There are three reasons why this is happening: one, Marcus is evil and wants to ruin Leo's life. It doesn't matter, he will find a way to ruin Leo's life with very little remorse. Two, unless for some reason that he couldn't detect it, Marcus is undeniably gay, and has a crush on Leo. That he already knows and that alone would push anyone to ruin a date. Three, Leo is not on Marcus' good side. He might never be on the evil genius' good side, to think about it. However, he values his relationship with Janelle way more than being on some evil guy's good side.

"Don't try to bruise your own skin," Marcus breaks the small pregnant silence, and dusts himself off. "I realize just how sensitive your skin is, and unless you want to look like Trent beat the living shit out of you, I suggest you don't."

What, Leo muses. "Whatever. I just, I need clarification on if you are going to ruin this date tomorrow or not."

"Ugh, as much as I want to, there is an extent to how much hate you can have for me, so no, I'm not going to ruin your date with...uh, _Janelle_ ," Marcus replies, feeling somewhat accomplished that he remembers the girl's name. "Just as long as you keep your mouth shut when you come over to the house and don't tell your dad that we switched bodies. Or something."

"We need someone smart to tell us how we can switch back, because there is so much I can do before I lash out at your dad," Leo says, with a deep frown. "This morning, I wanted to shoot lasers at the asshole for interrupting my sleep."

"The last time I did that, I couldn't remember anything for two days, so uh, don't do that." The other male blinks, almost feeling sorry for Marcus' living conditions. For now until they find a way to go back to their original bodies, he has to endure that. It seemed weird this morning that the older man did not even share a passing glance at his son before he left, nor did he wave at him or anything. "Just...pretend to obey to his demands. And stay away from trouble."

"Yeah, because I am the one who gets into trouble."

Marcus raises an eyebrow before reaching for the doorknob. "With your apparent track record, you should probably watch your back." And look good doing it, he adds before leaving the storage closet.

/

When the day ends, everyone rushes out of school much like the day before. However, there is no storm brewing. The five teenagers (four bionic and one particularly normal, and pissed) start walking home, talking amongst themselves with the occasional banter between the two fifteen year olds. The middle girl rolls her eyes, thinking of the many ways of how having a sister would be more beneficial than dealing with three idiot boys and another boy that spends most of his time arguing with her stepbrother. If only they can see just how compatible the other is, then maybe they won't argue so much.

Bree Davenport was far from stupid when it came to attraction. She has had her fair share of same sex crushes with girls on the cheerleading team—which doesn't make her less than a straight girl, obviously—and she would be lying if she didn't see the unresolved sexual tension between Leo and Marcus. Of course, they are too hot headed to see anything beyond their apparent wall of 'hate' that they built around each other, and the 'attraction to girls' pretense that Leo tends to act out almost impeccably. Not impeccably enough, Bree thinks, as soon as they reach in front of the house, and they are still arguing about things unimportant.

"So I was thinking that you guys seriously need to come over—"

"How many times do we have to deny that goddamn _offer_?" Marcus argues; even he believes that the Davenports don't need to come over with what his dad has planned for them. "No one wants to go to your creepy house, and let's keep it that way."

"You say this like you've been to the guy"s house," Bree rolls her eyes, and walks inside the mansion. Seriously, so much arguing. Anyone can mistake them for a interracial gay married couple if they wanted to! "You two apparently hate each other."

"The guy is evil!"

"We get it Leo, he's evil and you hate him, now can we play some video games?" Adam yells out in frustration, his eyes glowing red for a moment. "I seriously think you guys are in some unexplained tryst with each other, with all the arguing all the way home."

"For once, I agree with Adam," Chase shrugs, and throws his bag on the floor. "When do you guys _not_ argue?"

"When he is _not_ in school?" Marcus retorts, pointing at Leo who only raises an eyebrow. "I have yet for that to happen, anyway." Well, if his dad doesn't get a hold of the idiot in his body for the time being. "I can't believe you three deliberately invited Marcus over, again!"

"Can we actually get some peace and quiet from you two?" Bree pleads, after removing a bottle of water from the refrigerator. "You two really need to settle your differences and get along. Maybe you two need a date?"

"Not gonna happen!" Leo protests, and glares at Marcus, who almost squeals in delight.

"Yeah, I have a date tomorrow with...uh—"

"Already forgetting the girls name?" Bree laughs, with a knowing smirk. "Wow, that date will not go well, at all. You might as well agree to a date with Marcus!"

"Why would I do that?" Marcus nervously laughs, wondering why would his female friend would say something that teases him to no end. That would never happen, just as long as Leo keeps pursuing...whatever her stupid name is. "That's disgusting. Not the act of two guys dating, just Eyebrows and I ever dating."

"For once, I agree with Leo," Leo frowns, glaring at his counterpart angrily. "And I think anyone...anything would be better than dating...that."

"Woah, woah, woah, I am actually worth dating!" Marcus argues in a way that Leo would. "Just look at the girl who agreed on a date with me! Someone wants to date me."

"Yeah, you can't even remember the girl's name either!" Leo forces a snort, although he is mortally pissed that Marcus is making it seem like he doesn't know Janelle's name. "By the way, her name is Janelle. You can write that on your arm for each time you don't remember." The joke makes the three Davenport children chortle, but both of the fifteen year olds glare daggers at each other.

However, the suggestion of writing the name on his arm lingers in Marcus' mind for a while.

* * *

 **AN: git gud and review my fic enragement child**

 **plus the challenge suggestion still stands. I'll do it only if you will comply. I won't do it if only one person complies. duh. or you want me to do something else? that's fine too**

 **more stuff to come next chapter...like a date and some hidden secrets.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Date

Marcus cannot count the many times he has rolled his eyes for being reminded of the date. He literally writes the girl's name on his skin to remember her name, because there are a few instances where Marcus forgets the girl's name. Even though he wants to royally fuck up Leo's chances with the girl, he has to remember that he cannot keep acting like a jealous schoolgirl himself. Plus, in more ways than one, he thinks the girl is simply dating Leo out of pity. Why not? The guy is all around desperate to find a girlfriend before his high school years end. Any girl would work at this point, but why any girl, than a _perfect_ girl with a pretty face and astounding intellect?

Marcus tries to find something decent to wear, but there is nothing to wear. It is pitiful how Leo owns nothing decent to wear for a date. "Seriously, did you not at least converse with Bree beforehand to go on a shopping spree? Shit Leo, your fashion taste is pitiful," Marcus mutters, and picks up a v-neck. "I just hope she doesn't put her lipstick covered lips on mine. I swear, this is the extent I would do for you, Leo. The only extent. When we switch back, you can do whatever the fuck you want, but I am not about to let your pseudo girlfriend put her lips on me!"

Grumbling angrily, Marcus throws on a decent outfit from the shitty excuse of a clothing wardrobe that Leo has, and sighs at the completed finish. "It'll do for now. Besides, this is only once that I have to do this...right?"

Picking up a casual blazer to hide the haphazardly written name on his left arm, Marcus grabs his phone and leaves the bedroom slowly. With each step, he finds himself wishing that he doesn't have to suffer a date with a girl. This has to be the single worst thing that has happened to Marcus since he has switched bodies with the other male. He thought sleeping horizontally was bad, or getting the floor wet, or being manhandled by Trent, or even experiencing Adam's morning breath, but _dating_ is high on the list of things that Marcus hates while he's stuck here.

"Oh my god, my baby's finally going on a date!" Tasha gushes way too loudly, making Marcus flinch in response. Is this how normal mothers act when their sons are dating? If so, Marcus is slightly happy that he doesn't have a mother figure, or even a desire to date girls. "Isn't this exciting?"

"Moooooom," he whines, although he is really annoyed that he actually has to go on a date with someone who is not Leo, or an attractive guy at least. "Don't embarrass me when—" Marcus quickly looks at his wrist and looks back at Tasha. "—Janelle, gets here. I want her to know that I'm cool."

"You wouldn't know cool even if someone stuffed you in the freezer," Bree laughs from behind the kitchen island, and keeps writing her English essay. "Like I said to you yesterday, you're better off dating Marcus."

"That nice boy you guys met at school?" Tasha inquires. "I always suspected that he liked Leo."

"No, no he doesn't!" Marcus argues in an almost perfect Leo fashion, although the blush says otherwise. "I'm straight. And even if I was gay or bi, I would _never_ , not even if he was the last human on earth, _ever_ go for the likes of that deranged, sociopathic, obstructively annoying—" A knock at the door stops Marcus from rambling, and he turns around towards the door. He takes a much needed deep breath, and opens the door with a forced grin. "Hello there Janelle," he greets in a false suave way.

Janelle only smiles as a reply. "For a minute there, I thought you weren't ready."

Mentally I am not, Marcus thinks. "Of course I am. But you know moms, they're so happy to see their son dating a pretty girl." He literally has to force that out, but luckily it doesn't show. Gladly, Leo tells him the details of what is supposed to happen, with the tickets and all. "Let's go then." He forces himself to take the other girl's hand, and waves over to Tasha and Bree, who wave back in response.

When the door closes, Bree shakes her head and keeps writing her essay.

"Do you really think he's fooling us?"

The movie theater seemed empty for a Friday, considering that most of the movies out are R-rated. When Leo purchased the tickets, he only had one thing in mind: to woo his hopefully future girlfriend. However, this is not Leo, and the motive is to get this over with without as much as physical contact. On the way there, it proves to be completely useless when Janelle wants to engage in idle chitchat, and hold the other teen's hand as a means of a budding relationship. Marcus almost felt pins and needles at the feeling of a girl holding his hands, and wants to withdraw his hand from the grip, but it would kill Marcus if by any chance, Leo hates him more for ruining things with Janelle.

In a humorous situation, Marcus would have thought 'operation fuck shit up is aborted'.

The seats are lumpy, the floor is sticky, and the air is moist with either sex or some other thing. The popcorn is incredibly stale, the candy is ridiculously overpriced, and the drinks are flat. All in all, Marcus hated this place. The movie isn't half-bad, considering it is an encore showing of The Lego Movie, but Marcus gets annoyed with the overly cliched singing moments. He keeps up the pretense that holding Janelle's hand is remotely enjoyable, but he really wants to chop his hand off. He feels the uncomfortable moisture building when two inter joined hands are prolonged, but he cannot pull away.

This is for Leo, he thinks.

Besides them, there are a scatter of couples making out in corners, which disgusts Marcus. Who goes to waste money on movie tickets only to make out for the whole duration of the movie? Might as well sign up for Netflix and stream an old movie! The teen would much rather do that as opposed to wasting good money on an overpriced ticket, overpriced candy, and disgusting, salty popcorn.

Marcus suppresses a sigh of boredom and annoyance, and his bored expression goes completely unnoticed.

/

Nothing bores Leo more than having to watch the Davenport-cam for hours on end, while the questionable father makes 'errands' outside. However, he does see Adam play a round of smack-cam with a focused Chase in the lab. The teen giggles profusely, then switches to the front of the house. He sees Marcus already leaving on his date (that he is supposed to go to) with Janelle and hopes that the other doesn't ruin this date. There is so much bad possibilities that can happen and Leo hopes that it doesn't happen.

He doesn't understand why Marcus kept mistaking her name for something else, either. It seemed intentional, because Marcus doesn't usually screw up names. Weirdly enough, he keeps blushing when Bree made an offhanded jab at him and Marcus dating, as if that wasn't more stupid. He would never think about that deranged bionic sociopath in another way, and would prefer it that way. He has more than enough hate for the guy that almost killed him in a speeding car accident, but even back then, he hated Marcus' turnaround from being a nice kid to someone evil. However, the blushes say otherwise to how he feels.

Leo knew that most people who liked the same sex or both would relentlessly be beaten to near-death in the school, either by the football team or by some other entity. Teachers would avoid the situation, either because they did not look up to the same values, or because they didn't need to put 'conflict with gay bashing' in their resumes. It seemed hypocritical for teachers to ignore things like this. The teen always felt that _everyone_ should be accepted, except for sociopaths who have one motive in mind: to destroy his family.

Sighing, the teen turns off the feed and ignores the nagging feeling to check out more information that he can use to his advantage.

"It is so tempting to text Marcus to tell me how the date's going...but then he would tell me how boring it is," Leo muses to himself, after an hour of swiveling in his chair. "Does this man have _any_ television? No videogames, no cable, no anything? I can see why Marcus is always so eager to come to our house. This house has absolutely nothing!"

Suddenly, he hears heavy footsteps and quickly turns the feed back on to the multiple Davenport-cam, where he sees his family having dinner. He allows himself to let a stray tear to fall from his eyes and stain the undershirt he has stripped down to in the last hour. There are many disadvantages to this switch thing, including the dependence on a capsule to do most things, but not being there with a family really sets the tone. Here, the only family treats others like crap and makes anyone feel like shit. No one deserves that. Maybe that explains Marcus' sociopathy...

"Marcus! I have great news!" Douglas waltzes in with a large grin, and Leo quickly wipes his face just in time. "I finally finished the short range teleportation device that I started...not important. I just know that it will come in handy when we capture my brother and take back my children."

Brother? Children? No wonder he _looks like Chase!_ Leo finally figures it out - this guy is trying to capture his stepfather (who is his brother) because for some reason, the guys are related to this guy. Ok, but what does Marcus have to do with this? Is he a spy? He must be...then that means, he's related to Marcus by _marriage_? No, of course not! He could not be related to a deranged fifteen year old bionic sociopath who, for some sick reason, has a _crush_ on Leo. This just doesn't make sense. Reluctantly, Leo gets up and shrugs, hoping the device won't screw up. "Alright, what are we doing?"

"Just stand there, and wait." Suddenly, Leo moves from the place he stands in to the front door.

"Holy shit, it worked," Leo nervously laughs. Seriously, Big D can learn from this guy when it comes to inventions, Leo thinks.

Without a thought, he goes back inside the house.

/

"Well, that wasn't a bad movie," Janelle tries to make conversation, but she can see that 'Leo' isn't really up for conversation. Not at all. After deciding that there is still some time until their respective curfews, they decide to stop for something to eat. That stale, overly salty popcorn did not agree with the both of them, and the flat soda was already a waste. Marcus offered to pay, if she doesn't try to move any further than hand holding tonight, (but he never said anything) so they sit in an empty diner near the movie theater, hoping to eat something before they go home.

"Yeah, at least it wasn't that much of a chick flick," Marcus attempts at a joke, which causes the other girl to smile. She can detect something wrong with 'Leo' but she cannot put her finger where. Besides being a pretty face, Janelle holds an above average intelligence quotient, and seems to have one of the highest grade point averages in school, along with Leo, Marcus, and Chase, and some other students. Even before the body switch that she (and everyone else) is unaware of, she does notice a slight change in what was once her crush. She notices how much dedication and energy he puts in when dealing with the new kid Marcus, almost the same energy he would put on the girl (if not more). It perplexed her how much Leo would claim to hate the guy, like there is some deep rage that no one would usually hold for anyone. Janelle never saw this when Leo deals with Trent, who manages to be the biggest jerk in school, so what is so _different_ about the new kid?

"I don't like chick flicks either," Janelle replies, but Marcus is far from impressed. "I don't think they are very realistic as far as romance goes. I do like comedies, sometimes, and the occasional animated film. If only Frozen was still available."

Marcus never really got the whole Frozen thing. It is a Disney movie, with the same theme—true love conquers all—but of course, he would encounter a plethora of raging little fan girls to say otherwise. Who _cares_? Marcus wasn't even sure what Leo liked either—with the exception of horror from the Pig Zombies franchise—but what else would he like? Action? That may work, with his obsession over action video games. Before he has time to retort, his phone starts to ring. With an annoyed sigh, Marcus removes the phone from his pocket, and his stomach flutters when he sees a recognizable contact. "I gotta take this," he says to the girl, who only nods as a reply.

Marcus steps outside, and presses 'answer'. "I'm still on a date, if you're wondering."

"What are you two doing?" Leo queries, with surprise and relief.

"Getting something to eat before our curfews," Marcus replies, with a short eye roll to the sky. "The refreshments at the theater weren't very...good, if you know what I mean. Now, what do you want? I shouldn't keep your girl waiting."

"You mean, _your_ girl for the time being," the other teen snorts, somewhat enjoying the torture Marcus has to endure. "Having fun there? Has she kissed you yet?"

"I hope you realize that this is me kissing your girl, and I have to admit, she isn't too bad..." Just have a gender swap and things will be okay, Marcus thinks quickly. "So, if by any chance you find me kissing your girl, just know that it hurts me more than it hurts you."

"Hey, maybe you can have your first kiss!" Leo jokes good naturedly, with a short laugh. "There's the good side of it!"

Marcus was about to retort, until he realizes something. "Are you even remotely jealous that you're not...actually there to kiss Janelle? And are we having a civil conversation?"

"You're right...but when we switch back, she may actually be my girlfriend." That statement brings a pang of jealousy and hurt to Marcus, and he wanted to hang up the phone at this very moment. "Look, just because we are being civil, it doesn't mean that I suddenly like you, because the hate is still there—" but for some reason Leo feels bad about saying that—"but you're on a date with Janelle and you can do anything at this point. Plus, it is nice to watch you suffer by kissing a girl."

"Wow, and I thought _I_ was the sadist," Marcus chides sarcastically. "And I'm only doing this for you to keep your mouth shut. If I get the chance to kiss Janelle, it will be the only time I would do it. The rest when we switch back, is completely up to you."

"Duh, I'm going to enjoy having a girlfriend," Leo tries to contain his anger, with a controlled grin. "Anyway, your dad showed me a short range teleportation device. It isn't bad. Plus, we have a lot to talk about."

He finally finished that? Marcus knows it took _years_ for Douglas to complete that bastardly short range teleportation device! Hell, it would take _years_ for _anyone_ to finish that! "About what?"

"Your father's plan to capture his brother, or rather my stepfather?" Leo tries to contain himself, but he couldn't. This could really change things. "When the fuck were you going to tell me?"

"If I have to act like a super evil genius, then telling my competition about my father's plans wouldn't be a good idea," Marcus replies. Of course he would find out about that. There is a lot that he needs to explain and until they have their issue resolved, he vows to keep his mouth shut. "If only you kept your mouth shut—"

Leo growls, "No, you should go and tell your father that because he doesn't know that I'm you and you're me! I swear to god if you do anything to my dad I will personally—"

"Look I gotta go back so if you're done rambling on how you're gonna kill me if I endanger your family then wrap it up," Marcus sighs.

Leo sneers at the phone, and immediately hangs up. Marcus snorts and goes back inside to the date. "Well, you're welcome!" He mutters to himself.

/

Douglas always had his suspicions about Marcus ever since he allowed the bionic human to go to school, but for the past few days, his suspicions skyrocket. He knows how obedient, yet whiny and yappy Marcus can get when orders are followed, but now, the guy does a complete 180 and complies without a single complaint. Marcus always spoke his distaste over maiming Leo; the kid that always seems to get in the way of Douglas' plans, but for the past two days, Marcus never expressed any distaste or dislike.

Marcus was always excited to do a 'house' mission, where he would visit the Dooley-Davenports and spend a day with them, considering that they treated him like humans rather than a subject. Douglas could care less about Marcus, because he knew that Marcus was emotionally unstable to do harsh missions that he programmed his kids to do. He knew that Marcus can be sensitive, and his bionics easily tie in with his emotions and nervous system so whenever he got angry, he would shoot lasers. Douglas knew his 'subject' from head to toe that he can tell when something is wrong.

Unfortunately he can't even draw to a close to his 'subject's' behavior. However, he knows one thing: he _will_ get to the bottom of it. When he does, the consequences would probably be fatal for the bionic teen.

* * *

 **AN: since there are only a few reviewing this fic I just want to give those reviewers a special thank you. I know this isn't the best fic I've written but it means something that you guys are still reviewing so uh, thanks**

 **next chapter features some hidden abilities. you should've watched season two already to know what I'm talking about.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Plan

"Thanks for getting me home on time," Janelle grins, and reaches over to hug Marcus closely. Marcus almost flinches, but he hugs back to avoid suspicion. He has to admit, this wasn't a bad date at all. However, Marcus still knows where he stands. He's only doing this for Leo. He would never do this for anyone else, not even himself. He has to remind himself that, because there were times when he wanted to walk away. There were times when he wanted to yell at the girl, or ruin the date. However, that would turn horribly.

Janelle pulls away, and shortly kisses Marcus before walking over to the front door to her house. When Marcus sees the door close, he gags and wipes his mouth clean. "Only for you, Leo. Only for you." Grumbling, he begins the trek to the mansion.

It is almost ten in the evening, and both Tasha and Bree patiently wait for 'Leo' to come home, assuming that the boy would be either happy or disappointed about the date. The women almost sensed the distaste shown on the boy's face when Janelle showed up, almost like he did not want to go on the date. He seemed so hell-bent on arguing on how evil Marcus is, and how much he hated the other male. To say that they know something is up between the two of them would be an understatement. Lately, they've been arguing way more than usual before the detention, and now, the arguments are up to eleven, like to put up a show for everyone to know that they hate each other.

Tasha hasn't been there to see the arguments unfold, but she is pretty sure that her son's thoughts are mostly consumed with another boy. He talked less and less about Janelle and more and more about Marcus that even Tasha agreed that they needed to go on a date to settle their differences.

When the door opens, she snaps her head up to see 'Leo' sighing in a false bliss. "How was the date?" She asks, with curiosity.

"The greatest date I've ever been on!" Her son says back, with a grin that convinces neither Tasha nor Bree. The women look at each other with a knowing glance, and then back at 'Leo'. "I think our relationship has taken the next step."

"Next step?" Bree repeats, with a quizzical look.

"She kissed me," he emphasizes, and walks towards the stairs in a daze. "I think things are getting pretty serious." With that, the fifteen year old walks up the stairs, out of sight and mind.

Tasha stares at Bree for a moment, before they start laughing. "The greatest date I've ever been on"?" Really—wait," Bree stops laughing, and stares at Tasha before almost screaming. "What did I just do?"

"Did you actually sound like Leo for a moment?"

Needless to say, the change in voice baffled Bree to no end. What was this sudden change of pitch? She was only trying to imitate Leo the best that she can, but she 'straight up jacked his voice'! She super speeds over to the lab and finds it almost trashed with no one in sight. "What the hell is going on here?" She yells, and is baffled even more when she sounded like Mr. Davenport.

She hears twin screams, and sudden shuffling about from behind the capsules. Adam peeks his head from the lab table, and raises an eyebrow. "We just heard Mr. Davenport. Where is he?"

"That was _me_ , you stupid idiots!" She exclaims. "Something is going on!"

"Maybe puberty is being unkind to you!" Chase jokes, from behind the capsules.

"This is not a laughing matter!" Bree roars, almost sounding like their principal. "You two _dipshits_ better go find Mr. Davenport or I will rip your heads off!"

With no further arguments, both boys scramble to their feet and multitask on finding Mr. Davenport and cleaning the lab before the older man comes home.

Vocal manipulation has it's ups and downs. The upside, Bree can easily sound like both her friends and enemies, and mimic them when needed. For example, she imitates the shit out of Principal Perry, implying that the Irish tyrant was a leprechaun with a sixth toe. The downside, however, it can get her into trouble. That doesn't mean she cannot enjoy it one last time, when she manipulates Tasha's voice to get off scot-free from her punishment chores. Today, she quickly avoided doing the dishes in favor of watching Teen Fiancée and talking on the phone with Caitlin, simultaneously. In exchange, 'Leo' does the dishes.

"You suck," Marcus tells the soon to be seventeen year old, who shrugs as a reply. He grumbles over to the sink, and cleans the dishes without another word. Normally, complaints about dry skin would encircle the room, but Marcus doesn't complain. Rather, he does the dishes and dries them as quickly as he washes them. The outcome is almost immaculate.

He was planning on finding a way to switch the bodies back, but considering that Leo has his super smarts, he can't even do that. Nothing on the internet says 'how to switch bodies back', considering that this is not a normal occurrence. Well, _neither_ is coming up with three bionic siblings!

Speaking of the bionic siblings, he feels like they are his actual siblings rather than friends. Of course, he is in their stepbrother's body, but Marcus feels like there is some newfound respect in them that he cannot ruin, just because of his father. Yeah, his father may kill him for deflecting over to the other side, but it is a risk worth taking. It is not like he would be dearly missed. He only had three real friends and a crush, who hates him.

If he switched back today, there is a chance that he may figure out a plan to thwart his father's. So far, he wants to capture Leo's father to see if his siblings would go out and fetch him, without knowing that it is a trap. Marcus can warn them before hand that it is a trap, and then pretend to side with his father for the time being. When he has his back turned, Marcus can save these kids from years of violent soldiery. He can save them from the secrets that they do not need to know. There are a lot of things that they don't know, and if they know about it, there is no telling that they will ever forgive Marcus for knowing that information. They will hate him, and he would eventually have to waste away without a father figure there to help him, considering if the plan goes to plan and Marcus doesn't have anything in return.

He can just take his bionic chip out and live a normal life...at least he is human.

/

It is already three in the afternoon, and Leo feels like sleeping. Douglas has overworked him for too long, starting with enabling the night vision app. Then of course training, and more training, and even more training. Leo feels like he might build muscle, if he wasn't in a body that already has. He lays down on the bed and tries to get his breathing in check, feigning the sleep that is coming. Who knew trying to capture three bionic kids would be so damn _difficult_?

He wants to call Marcus later, to see how the date went, but he isn't sure if he should do that. With what happened last night, it is safe to say that Leo has lost a bit of control with his emotions since he knows about the relation between his stepfather and they guy trying to capture him. He knew that lashing out will not help anything, but the guy is evil, for fuck's sake. What was he to do?

Douglas claims that he wants to put the plan into action by next week, saying that he needs the kids now, so of course he would expect his subject to attack the kids when necessary. He feared a bionic overload when he wanted 'Marcus' to have lightning fingers, but he already had plasma grenades that he can easily activate on his own accord. Plasma grenades can destroy anyone, much like lightning fingers, so he omits that in exchange to night vision. It is an ability he originated for Bree, but of course she 'got away' too quickly.

The night vision deemed useful, especially desperate measures at night. However, Leo hasn't really used it at night; it is a dark room with absolutely no sources of light when it is used.

Quickly, the teen calls his counterpart, but the line goes straight to voicemail twice before he gives up. He had to figure out a way to go back to their original bodies, because Leo knows that he does not have the heart to do a mission so cold and so unnecessary. He doesn't want to do anything that harms the only people he considered family for over a year.

/

Marcus has only been to the lab once in his life, and that was to install that camera. When he goes down there again, he, of course, expects it to have at least one occupant. Today is not the case.

Knowing that Bree is enjoying her grace period of television and a much needed gab session on the phone, he questions the other two. Maybe this was a perfect time, he thinks, and quickly reaches for the spot that he remembers installing the camera. What is wrong, is that since he doesn't have bionics, this is completely useless. He has no ladder around except for the rock climbing wall for rock climbing training (and for awesome competitions between Adam and Chase) and—wait, is there a laser around? Marcus rummages the lab for a laser, only finding a powerful laser pen that he almost destroyed the titanium elevator doors for. Quickly, Marcus runs over to the wall and climbs it with ease. Marcus didn't care for heights, but with the height that he is going, it is enough to make him dizzy. He knows also that Douglas can use Eddy's feed to spy on them, but he may need to keep that for now. But, this camera must be destroyed, as well as another camera somewhere here.

With aim, he points the laser pen towards the camera, and shoots at it, but he misses after hearing the doors open and close.

"What are you doing up there?" Marcus falsely screams, and stares down to see the speedster looking up with a smirk on her face.

"Sometimes rock climbing is fun," Marcus replies, and grins back. "You should try it!"

"If I wasn't worried about my nails, maybe," she shrugs, while Marcus climbs down the wall. The other camera may have to wait. "But, I just got them done last week, so I'm not going to try. Anyway, thanks for taking the bait and washing the dishes."

"Yeah you owe me," Marcus frowns, but he feels particularly gleeful. "Dishwasher soap is not great for my skin."

Bree rolls her eyes in amusement. Sometimes she really does question some of the feminine mannerisms that her little brother has. "Blah blah. Just don't tell Mr. Davenport about me skipping out on my chores to watch Teen Fiancée. I don't need extra weeks of doing absolutely nothing."

"Your secret is safe with me," he replies with a grin. "Say...how would you feel for a day in the mall? I think I need a wardrobe readjustment."

At the end of the day, Marcus finds his phone and sees two missed calls. Since he basically spent the whole day with his 'siblings', he doesn't go near his phone. He knows exactly who was calling him, and his heart flutters at the thought. He still hasn't told Leo about the end of the date, which might be good for his 'relationshit' with Janelle. Marcus would rather tell the other teen that the date ended horribly and shouldn't look any further for another date. However, that would end with Leo hating him even more than usual, if that was possible.

He redials the number, and it takes three rings for a lazy voice to pick up. "You finally decide to call me back?" The other teen couldn't feel more happier that someone called him, because this whole day, besides the extensive training and gaining a new ability, was boring all in all. He really missed his family, and it sucked that he has to be stuck in a body of a psychopath.

"Yeah, I still have to keep up a pretense that I'm you," Marcus says with a bit of sarcasm dripping in his tone. "Plus you got angry with me yesterday so of course I didn't want to call you."

"Ok, sorry about that," Leo sighs. After carefully thinking of it, he thinks that the best way to switch back is to wait for another thunderstorm and let them touch it simultaneously, causing the switch to happen and hope that this doesn't happen again. "Your dad was able to install that night vision so you can stalk us from now on during the night time."

Marcus rolls his eyes. "Yeah? And you probably have a girlfriend. She kissed me last night."

For some reason, hearing that does not excite Leo, but he plays it off with a 'Yes!' and a fist pump. "That was a long time coming."

"Yeah whatever. Once we're back, you can enjoy her." He was hoping that Leo couldn't hear the bitterness in his voice. Now he's more motivated to switch back and hope for some reason that someone blast waves him to death, because the thought of seeing Leo with a girl kills him in ways that is more painful than a car accident. Maybe his father can find out about the switch, and torture him for a week, who knows. He knows how capable his father is at making sure a week has passed and he suddenly wakes up with no recollection of what happened that week.

Unbeknownst, Leo did detect the bitterness. "Don't be a bitter Breana."

"Haha, funny," Marcus spits, with a scowl and an eye roll. "Just be happy that you're finally getting what you wanted. Hey, maybe I can disappear from your life, since you want that too."

"You took the words right out of my mouth," the other teen smirks, even though it is now far from the truth. "Doesn't it feel great to tell the truth once in a while?"

"Did you take a level in jerkass, Leo, or are you really testing my patience?" Marcus growls angrily, although his slightly deep prepubescent voice makes it less intimidating. "Because, I am _this_ close to hanging up the damn phone."

Although he is literally scared of the outcome, Leo keeps pushing, "Please, Marcus, as if you can do anything."

"Oh really? It is a good thing that you have Janelle's number on your phone," Marcus smirks, and looks at the drawn shrine. "One phone call can ruin your high school career with the ladies. Then again, you don't care so..."

"Ugh, stop," Leo sighs angrily, and pinches his nose bridge. "It's just...I _really_ miss my family. You're there enjoying my family while I'm here living on my own and..." Leo couldn't help the tear that stains his cheek, so he let's it fall. "It's horrible here."

Marcus couldn't help but feel sympathy, because he knows how that feels, but he doesn't let that show. "Yeah, but I've had that my whole life. It sucks for the first few months, or years, but then you realize that things will never change and you get used to it."

"Is that why you're so evil?"

Marcus couldn't control what he says next, "In a way, yes."

A particularly long silence follows, where both of the fifteen year olds can't really figure out what to say. It has come to a stalemate, since they don't find it necessary to argue, and the conversation has turned depressing. Eventually, they know they have to say something, because they cannot stay on the phone all night saying nothing. As much as Marcus probably wants to, there is a line drawn at that. And as much as it was a refreshment for Leo to speak to anyone other than an indifferent father figure, there is a line drawn at that too.

Leo immediately wipes his face from the tears in the past few minutes, and sniffles, getting the other teen's attention rather quickly. "Okay, do you think we can switch back by doing the same thing we did to get us in this predicament?"

"Like, installing an electric current with as many watts to shock us back to our original bodies on a doorknob? I'm listening." Now there is some progress, he thinks quickly.

"Yeah...the next thunderstorm isn't for a long time, which is when spring actually comes, so we can install something on the door knob, any door knob, and maybe that would switch us back," the now-intellectual Leo explains, in the best way that he can. "But, where would we find one?"

"Considering the shitty infrastructure of our school, it isn't _that_ hard to think about," Marcus agrees, wondering how no one decides to update the look of the high school they attended. The boiler room smelled of dead bodies and the school did not even own much of a library. Also, they couldn't afford current books, where the books would go as back as 1992 as the 'current' period for history, and they ripped at the seams. There is even a section of old, rusty, dusty lockers and it seems like the 'ghost town' of the school. "I mean, you would think we would get money for flat screen televisions, SMART boards, and computers that are not outdated with the operating system. So, we should be able to find one if we find the source of the school's lighting."

The teen raises an eyebrow. "You mean the electric box? Wouldn't that kill us instead of switch us back?"

"Got any better ideas, smartass?" Marcus asks, sarcasm dripping in his tone.

"No, but _anything_ would be better than us dying at the same time!" Leo exclaims.

"Focus, Dooley," Marcus sighs deeply. "I am not saying we use the whole damn box. I'm saying we should use a fraction of it. That way, we can go back to our bodies and _never_ speak of this again." Although Marcus wanted to stay for at least one more week...

Leo complies, "Ooookay, when can we do this?"

"Hm, Tuesday—wait no. That is usually the day when Perry likes to lock up early for her _secret_ wrestling matches." Both Marcus and Leo shudder at the scene of their creepy principal in a singlet. "Wednesday then?"

"Yeah, I usually wait for the...no, you will wait for the guys because they have later classes. Wednesdays you end early."

"You end early as well," Marcus points out. Of course they do; they practically have half of their classes together. Chemistry, study hall, and gym. If they add in the other half, they would have a couples' schedule. "So we should do this on Wednesday."

"Wednesday it is."

* * *

 **AN: so this story will be relatively short, but longer than most of my short stories. that means, I'm gonna end it in a few chapters. simply put, I have no idea what to write anymore for this story and I wanna move on to writing something else.**

 **review si'l vous plait. you got me saying please in different languages so I at least deserve a review. or five.**

 **next chapter includes some forced confessions.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Truth

Since the switch-back is on Wednesday, Marcus makes it his mission to enjoy the very little time he has with the boisterous family he's known to love. He loves waking up in the morning to breakfast in a warm home, even though he almost vomits at Adam's morning breath. His back is getting used to sleeping horizontally, and he can get in the shower with ease. He loves how the family gathers up and has movie nights on Saturday and the blackmail he has to endure from Bree (and sometimes Chase). He knows that this is selfish, but sometimes when you have a neglectful father and your 'other family' is right here, there is nothing anyone can do.

Just yesterday, he had to endure selfies with Bree, and as much as that was annoying, it seemed like a nice moment with someone who he barely bonded with out of the Davenport siblings. Not to mention that it was her seventeenth birthday, and while she rants about wanting to hang out with her friends and have a big party, she couldn't stop smiling when her father gives her a tablet and a new phone, hence the million test selfies.

Mondays, original body or not, are shitty as they come. Marcus barely wakes up with a smile on his face. "Good morning!" He hears the sarcastic home security system chirp, fully waking him up. "Oh good, you're up. Your girlfriend is waiting patiently downstairs or something. I don't care."

Marcus grumbles to himself and gets ready for school after the system dissolves. It weirds him out how the girl would show up unannounced, and probably allow herself in. Then again, he would assume that Friday night solidifed their relationship. As much as he didn't want to, he still has to keep up a front that he actually cares about Janelle. When the time comes however, he will have nothing to do with this.

He grabs his bag and heads downstairs, where he sees everyone at the breakfast table, and Eddy did not lie when he mentioned her. She's currently sandwiched between Adam's morning breath and Tasha's queries, something that he still isn't used to. He knows how annoyed she is, so quickly, he clears his throat. "Good morning?"

"Oh my god, my hero!" Janelle sighs in relief and gets up to wrap her arms around the extremely uncomfortable Marcus. "Your brother has the worst morning breath known to man, and your mom is giving me the interview from hell."

"That _is_ my family! Can't live with them, can't live without them," Marcus forces a grin, even though his mind is telling him to scratch her hands off him. "So, are we ready for school?"

"No, we are not!" The older male grins, his mouth full of food. "I have to eat my pre-breakfast before going to school and eating my breakfast and post-breakfast."

"Pre-breakfast?" Marcus almost forgets about Adam's monster appetite, which is when he eats twelve meals a day. How can anyone eat like he can? "How can you eat twelve meals a day? How can you _remember_ to eat twelve meals a day?"

"Easy, I just do." The comment makes everyone roll their eyes in either disgust or annoyance.

"See what I have to deal with every morning?" Marcus mutters to the perplexed girl, and she shakes her head in wonderment. "It is a wonder, ain't it?" Even though Marcus isn't incredibly bothered by Adam's stupidity, everyone else is. He assumes Leo wouldn't be entirely bothered either, considering that the older male has, in more ways than one, proved people wrong about his actual intelligence. Sometimes, the dumbass does have a point in dire situations. "So, do you want to walk to school together?"

"Wow you were right about things getting 'serious'," Bree jokes, causing only her brothers to chuckle. Marcus hides the cringe before it comes, simply because he knows ten good reasons why this is wrong. However, he still has to act like he is dating another girl for no suspicions to go off in anyone's head.

"Sure, let's get away from this craziness." Marcus gives up his dignity to hold Janelle's hand while they leave the house, with short pleasantries and wave backs.

"Wednesday needs to come quick," he thinks.

While they walk to school, Marcus notices that the girl tries to hold his hand and he knows that denying it would make him suspicious so he allows her to. However, Marcus feels clammy and sweaty and downright _uncomfortable_.

/

Upon reaching to school, Leo is approached by his friends in a large hug. He holds back his tears and allows the guys to hug him closely, as well as calling him 'M-Dog'. "Dude, you missed my birthday!" Bree says, which makes Leo feel horrible. THis is the first time that she celebrated her birthday with everyone since his mom married Mr. Davenport, and he wasn't there to enjoy it.

Adam joins in, "Yeah, I just installed this new horror game called _Five Nights at Freddy's,_ and it's so sick! Better than _Left 4 Dead_ , indefinitely!"

"No, it's not," Bree whispers in Leo's ear. He knows what game they are talking about and he wanted to play it for a long time but course, he hasn't had the time to!

"You should come over and play it," Chase says, with a hopeful grin.

Leo doesn't even hesitate. "Of course I'll come!" His train of thought stops when he sees Marcus holding hands with his girl, and (pretending to) enjoying each other's company. For some reason, he feels jealous, but he isn't jealous of Marcus. "Ooh, I didn't know Leo got a girlfriend."

"Me neither," Bree responds, with a knowing smirk. "To be honest, it's kind of weird. Even though he's dating Janelle, he _still_ talks about you. Whenever we think of calling you to hang out, he says no and starts rambling on how you're evil and how you want _nothing_ to do with us, but I know that isn't true."

"He can't get enough of me, can't he?" He says as a response. They still have to talk about this plan and Leo will do anything to make sure the evil ingrate tells him everything about what is going to happen. If that means using bionics to torture him, then so be it. It's about time he used them to get back at Marcus for trying to kill him, at least.

"Well, we're gonna go to class," Chase says after a short silence. "We'll meet up with you after school."

"See you later!" Leo waves over to his siblings, and as soon as the girl kisses Marcus goodbye, he snarls and trudges over to the boy. He grabs Marcus by the hand to the basement. He ignores the protests from the other boy and keeps dragging him to the depths of the basement (not too far from the boiler room) where he knows no one will hear them...if Marcus decides to scream.

"What the fuck?" Marcus yells.

"You need to tell me _everything_ about what your father is going to do with my family," he growls angrily, and his eyes glow to a sickly green to get his point across.

"I don't have to explain a god damn thing," Marcus retorts, and tries to leave but Leo super speeds over to the door and blocks it. "Oh, you think you're hot shit now that you have my bionics? Move out of my way and this will be easy for you—"

"Listen you _fucking deranged maniac_ ," Leo grabs the other teen's shirt and raises him up to eye level. "I've had to deal with your father's constant training and being tortured for information while I missed my sister's birthday. I missed my date with Janelle because we switched bodies, and ever since your father said something about his brother, I couldn't think of anything else, so you're going to speak _now_ or I will destroy you with your bionics."

Marcus sighs and doesn't allow his feelings to do anything drastic, like kiss him. That would be detrimental. "How much do you know?"

"I figured out that my dad and your dad are siblings when he mentioned capturing Big D and the gang," he answers back. "I tried to tie loose ends, but I still need to know what you know."

"How about letting me go first?" Marcus asks, with an uncomfortable feeling in his chest.

"Fine." With that, Leo lets go of Marcus and lets him down.

"Thank you," Marcus dusts himself off and straightens his new clothes. "All I know is that I was programmed to be a spy for the Davenports. It was easy, because the guys recently got out into the real world, thanks to you. However, the more I got to know them, the less I wanted to continue with spying. Dad was watching my every move and well...I had to act in order to keep him off my back."

At this point, Leo was confused. "If you liked them so much, then why would you deliberately almost kill me?"

Marcus sighs. "I couldn't just stop torturing you out of the blue. He"s watching my every move but not now because he wants to capture Mr. Davenport by week's end. It would be suspicious if I just stopped trying to find ways to get information and make sure you don't get in the way of that. I have to keep up a pretense so you guys will stay alive and that he can get off my back. That's why I told you not to get your nose into this because you might get killed."

"Why do you care if I was dead? You hate me!" Of course Leo knew why, but for some reason, he wanted to hear Marcus say it. "You made that clear the minute you tried to send me to the bottom of the ocean."

He couldn't say it. "Because...if you die, I wouldn't be friends with the only people I care about. They'll stop trusting me."

"But you're not even _meant_ to be _trusted_!" Leo shoots back. "Even if you're pretending to be on your dad's side, by technicality, you are still evil. You tried to kill me and then tried to play it off like you cared about me by coming over and deliberately almost kill me again. That isn't what people do, Marcus. I don't know where you heard that from but friends don't kill each other, or have master plans to kidnap them."

The other teen looks at Leo, baffled that he could accuse him of such. He just explained that this is not his plan at all! "You think it's my plan to kidnap three people who welcomed me into the real world, just like you did them, because it isn't. Yeah, at first, I wanted nothing to do with them before I enrolled in this damned school. Now, I actually look forward to coming here, even if that means dealing with the likes of you breathing down my back...and Perry's pug face. I get that you want to protect your family, I _really_ do, but there are things that I don't know and I'm kind of glad I don't know because it would kill me, and you should feel the same."

Leo glares at the other teen, and growls, "I don't feel the same! Not too long ago I moved to a mansion with my mom and her self-absorbed husband with three bionic teens in his basement, and sadly they are the only friends I have. I refuse to allow _anyone_ take them away from me, _especially_ you. You have some _fucking_ nerve to tell me that I should feel the same about not knowing that your father is a fucking sociopath, are you are just as antisocial as him."

"I have the nerve? If it wasn't for your goddamned nosiness, you would probably not _be_ in this mess!" Marcus growls back. "You profusely refused to listen to me, and as much as I want to give up, I can't do that. I have come too far in saving everyone's lives, _especially_ yours, to give it all up because you don't fucking listen. Are you happy now? You know everything. What _more_ could you possibly want to know?"

He wants to know one thing. He knows he should stop talking but the way Marcus says that he should've felt happy that he didn't know anything before the car accident makes him so angry that he couldn't control what he says next. "Why do you like me?"

"I don't like you," he replies way too fast, even if the question catches him off guard.

"This is not a good time to lie to me," Leo warns, while his eyes glow a sickly green again.

Marcus sighs. He wants to get out of the basement as quickly as possible. "Listen, you asked me to tell you what I know, and I did. Why are you asking me rhetorical questions?"

"This _isn't_ a rhetorical question," Leo defends. "I am just asking a simple question that _you_ know the answer to. Don't think I don't know because I've read some things."

"I also read some things too," Marcus smirks. He figures two can play that game, and he was all for playing this charade. "So, did you really think I was cute? What was it, my eyebrows?"

"Shut up!" He blushes. "I asked you a question. Remember, I'm the one with bionics, not you. Don't think I don't know how to use them!"

Of course, Marcus also knows that Leo was just as quick witted as himself. He sighs, knowing that he has to admit defeat sooner or later, as much as he doesn't want to. "I realize that you're not gonna let me leave until I answer, right?"

"Well, I had plans to play _Five Nights at Freddy's_ with Adam but it can wait," Leo smiles. "I got all day."

Trying to dodge the situation, he quickly says, "It's really not that great of a game...just a couple of jump scares and some predictable lore. You're better off with _Left 4 Dead_ , or playing _Sims 4_ —"

"Like I said, I got all day."

"Fuck." Marcus couldn't answer the question. He couldn't because he _really_ didn't know specifically why he liked Leo. It's still a mystery that's he's trying to figure out. "I honestly don't know why. I just know that when I first met you, I caught the feelings and things haven't been the same since then. Now, can I go? We have to at least show up for chemistry or we're gonna fail."

"Fine, whatever, but this conversation isn't over." With that, Leo steps out of the way and Marcus leaves the basement with a relieved sigh.

/

Adam may be many things, but a complete idiot he isn't. He knows something is wrong with his little brother but he can't put his finger on it. Ever since he was little, there were things that Adam never really understood, like the meaning of certain words or the alphabet, or why Chase thinks that six is afraid of seven. He generally considered learning to be a waste of time but he loved animals. He loves dogs the most due to their loyal attitudes and carefree personality. It never occurred to him but he always believed animals were better than humans. First off they don't judge his lack of intellect or question him with things that his brain couldn't handle. They aren't sarcastic or vindictive little beings. They were adorable. Second off, they are more gentle than anyone believes them to be.

Back to his brother. Ever since he met Marcus he notes that Leo will stop at nothing to prove that he is evil. It was quite adorable at first but now he agrees with his other siblings: it's annoying. Why does also have to keep proclaiming the guy as evil? Maybe he doesn't like new kids? Maybe that's the reason.

"Hey, what do you think of me becoming a vegetarian?" Adam asks his siblings while waiting for their friend.

"Do you even _know_ what a vegetarian is?" There it goes. It's always Chase that asks him dumb questions, testing his intelligence. That's another thing he finds annoying, which is why he always makes height jokes to compensate.

"As a matter of fact I do!" He retorts. "I've been considering it since I found out what it means."

"I think it's a great idea," Bree smiles, and gives her older brother a pat on the back. There were always times where she didn't think he was entirely stupid, like this moment. "It's your decision on what you want to do."

"Thank you Bree for believing in me, unlike _some_ people," Adam sticks his tongue out at his little brother, who rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"Hey you guys! Sorry I'm late, I was staying after class for a project." 'Leo appears, and anything before that is simply forgotten. Also, Marcus stands next to him and glares at him, possibly because he's mad that someone he hates is coming over. "So...are we going?"

"Yes, we're going to the one place where you're not welcome!" Marcus retorts. His siblings roll their eyes and decide to ignore any further arguments that go on between them. "Then again, no one ever listens to me so whatever."

Leo doesn't glare at him. Instead, he follows the trek home, hoping to get away from that deranged madman for a couple of hours. He's going to enjoy the time with his siblings.

* * *

 **AN: this chapter's short and I spent a couple days trying to add in some filler (because word count is important) but I cannot. Whoops. Please review! I believe there are four chapters left so yeah get your review on.**

 **fun fact: five nights at freddy's is my favorite game.**

 **next chapter features some more truths, and probably another short chapter.**


	8. Chapter 7: The Realization

It's Wednesday, and Marcus is more than glad to wake up. This may be the last time he'll be sleeping horizontally or pretending he likes a girl. Yesterday, he had to pretend to go on another date with the girl but instead all she wanted to do was make out during a stupid comedy movie. Marcus had to scrub his mouth for hours before going to bed, even though it isn't his mouth to begin with.

"It's time!" He jumps up from bed and starts dancing. Although he would miss it due to the bonding time with his family, he surely misses his capsule, his bionics, and having control of his own body. He also felt bad because Leo has to endure hours of training and torture, something that Marcus is extremely used to. No one should have to ever be tortured the way he was tortured, and it hurts him that his crush has to see the abuse firsthand. He generally hopes that he is doing ok, especially with the last minute torture considering that his dad is trying to capture the Davenports by week's end. He generally hopes this works.

"Time for you to get out for a couple of hours so I can finally get some beauty sleep," Eddy fires back at him before disappearing. Marcus rolls his eyes and ignores the home security system. After getting dressed (and still happily reveling in the fact that Bree immediately repaid him from doing her dishes by taking him on a much needed shopping spree, then throwing out 80% of the ugly clothes in Leo's closet - he supposes the shorter boy will thank him later) he goes downstairs to see everyone almost ready to go to school.

"Seriously, I don't know how he beat all six nights." Marcus laughs - is he still baffled on Leo's completion of that idiotic indie game? "I couldn't get past night two."

"It isn't that hard, you just have to think on your toes," Marcus replies and reaches for the bowl and box of cereal. "Plus, it isn't that interesting. There are better games out there."

"You guys should be going to school before you're late," Tasha tells the kids after reaching downstairs.

No one moves or says anything until Marcus finishes his bowl of cereal.

/

Leo stands on the side of the school, completely out of breath and almost completely weak. He knows something, Leo hints. Douglas tortures the shit out of Leo for information, when he found out that he went to the Davenports (only to play some games). The torture included electrocuting the human to near death and making him train until almost morning. Now he understood why Marcus was so cold. He really understood. The abuse right there is a clear indication on how emotionally unstable he is, and he understands. He really felt sorry for the guy he thought he hated.

He also couldn't believe he super speeds to school despite his weak body protesting him not to. Luckily this may be the last day where he would have to deal with this. He couldn't take it anymore. He missed his family and his independence. While having bionics weren't entirely bad, he just wished that he had some of his own, like some strong arm with energy transcendence...or something.

Upon entering the school, he realizes he's a little late since he doesn't see anyone else hanging around but only a few students. However, he's too weak to care. He would be lying if he said he hasn't thought of the answers Marcus gave him about their fathers, the importance of his siblings, and the boy's crush on Leo. Mostly the last part, since he actually thought the crush thing was cute instead of creepy. He hasn't even thought that after switching back that he would have the chance to finally date the girl of his dreams, and instead he only thinks about Marcus...a lot.

 _Shit_.

Maybe his siblings were right. He does like Marcus.

However, dating Marcus isn't the most important thing. What was important was that they actually switch back and stop his plans from going any further. That was the most important thing...or things. At the end of the day, they will be able to try this plan, and he prays to himself that it works.

Classes were longer than expected today. The agonizing wait for their last class makes the teens agitated and on edge. They barely pay attention in most of their classes, which almost caused Marcus to have a dodgeball thrown at his face by Trent in gym class. Seriously, when he switches back to his own host, he swears he's going to get back at the twenty year old student for attacking people for no reason. After their last class, Leo quickly leaves the classroom and immediately starts looking for the other boy. He sees him standing by his lockers, putting his books inside it. As soon as the lockers close, Leo immediately grabs the other boy's wrist and pulls him towards the back of the school, where the box was located.

"Seriously, can you _not_? You have hypersensitive skin," Marcus argues.

"Shut up and help me here!" Leo demands, and rips the box open.

"You're the one with the smarts!" Marcus argues back, but instead helps the other by figuring out what to do. It caused some sparks but they carefully fixed it to to make sure they can switch back.

"Ok, I think we're ready," Leo sighs, and looks at the other. "Come on, I would rather like to go home tonight."

Despite his anticipation, Marcus still felt apprehensive. Part of it is because he couldn't trust Leo with electric work, but the other half is that he fears it may not work. If it doesn't work, what would they do? Even though there's a thunderstorm tomorrow, would the thunderstorm be strong enough to redo what happened during the last? "What if this doesn't work?" Marcus inquires.

"It's gonna work!" Leo says confidently. "Believe me, it's foolproof."

Marcus eyes the other boy wearily. "Why should I believe you? You are infamous in breaking things!"

"I swear to god if you don't believe me this one chance I'm gonna rip you to _shreds_ ," Leo snaps.

Marcus takes a deep breath, and relents. "Alright. We touch it at the same time on three. One, two, three!" At the same time, they both touch it, and the extreme wattage makes the school experience a short power outage, and for both boys to fly back a couple feet to the ground. The impact is so great that it takes them a few minutes to finally wake up, with Leo being the last.

"Ugh, did it work?" He asks out loud.

"Nope, it didn't work," Marcus answers, still looking down at his darker hands. They're still the same. "We did this for nothing."

"Fuck," Leo cusses under his breath. "What are we gonna do?"

"Wait for another thunderstorm? They say we have a high chance of one tomorrow." The other teen suggests.

Leo sighs. He really hoped he would be with his family tonight. He really missed them. "I really don't want to wait until tomorrow. I just...I don't want to go back to that horrible place. No offense."

"None taken," Marcus replies. "I wonder how I stuck out for so long...ok, but to be honest, there is no other way unless one of our dads invents something that reverses this switch thing. Plus telling them may result in death for one of us or both of us."

"I just don't get it! How did this not work? I really don't understand." Leo gets up and doesn't even think about helping the other teen up. He paces back and forth, hoping to think of a way to reverse this using Marcus' super smarts. "I could've sworn this was foolproof..."

"Again, you break things," Marcus points out with a Cheshire grin.

Leo glares at the other teen for a few seconds, and rolls his eyes. "There needs to be a way that we can go back to our respective lives. I am this close to killing your father. Did you know he tortured me and trained me until four in the morning?"

"Oh yeah, he always does that as a form of punishment, or when he suspects something," Marcus shudders, remembering the last time he did that after failing the car mission. "Of course, I wouldn't be against you killing my father. That's the only good thing that would happen in my life." He slowly gets up from the floor and dusts himself off. He watches the other pace back and forth with a perplexed look on his face. "Just do it and our problems will be solved...well, most of it. He did fake his own death so that he can draw less attention to himself."

The comment makes Leo genuinely smile. "As much as I would like to do that for the both of us, we kind of need him to explain some things, like how he turned out to be so fucking deranged, for example?"

A silence takes over, and they don't even notice that they're staring at each other until the turn around quickly with a blush. Yeah...his siblings were totally right. _Jeez_. They would have a riot knowing that he likes Marcus. He would be susceptible to a lot of jokes and he isn't sure if he wants to deal with that. Leo tries to find a way to break the silence by saying, "So, uh, how's the dating life coming along?"

"Well, it sucks to be dating a girl when you're gay, but practice makes perfect, right?" Marcus says back, with a chuckle. He doesn't think she is that bad, but he wouldn't see himself dating her at all. Close friends, maybe, but he would never seriously date the girl.

"Practice for whom, exactly?" Leo queries, with a hint of jealousy in his tone.

Unbeknownst to Leo, Marcus definitely caught the jealous tone. The jealous tone makes Marcus smirk wildly. "Why do you care if I'm practicing for someone else? Are you _jealous_?"

"NO!" Leo lies, with a deep blush. Of course he was. He just realized this morning that he actually likes the person who tried to kill him a few weeks ago, and hearing Marcus talk about that like he was going to find someone else makes him jealous. While he would normally be creeped out, instead he feels like it's always been there. "Get over yourself, Eyebrows. I'm not even into you."

"That's not what your man journal said," Marcus teases. "Want me to jog your memory? It said that I was cute. You never denied it when I asked you before, and you're not denying it now."

"Just because I think you're cute, it doesn't mean that I am into you," he lies. "I can look at other guys without having feelings for them. It is possible."

Of course that was possible, but Marcus wasn't falling for the bullshit. He may not have bionics, but he still knows how to detect lies. However, he feels that he should humor the guy, to see if he would run away. Although he wishes that Leo wouldn't run away, he just loves messing with Leo. "Ok, if you're not into me, then you have all the privilege to push me away when I do this." With that, Marcus steps on his toes and gently kisses the other boy, which is weird because he is basically kissing himself. Nevertheless, it makes his insides flutter with excitement. The best part is that Leo doesn't pull away, instead, forgetting everything around him, the other guy kisses back. He even whines when Marcus pulls away and smirks evilly. "Uh huh, and you say you're not into me."

"Ok...maybe I like you..." Leo admits, with a shrug. "However, I have a girlfriend now. How do you think that's gonna work out? Plus, it feels weird to be dating in this predicament. I would be dating a reflection of me instead of you. I want to date you, not my reflection."

"Yeah, you're right," Marcus agrees dejectedly. "It is weird. But, you don't know how long I wanted to do that."

"Of course, because I am _irresistible_ ," he says boastfully, which makes Marcus laugh. "No one can ever resist this. You should be glad I like you back or it would take years to get over me."

"Don't ruin it," Marcus frowns playfully. "Alright, all feelings aside, I think we need to wait until tomorrow to try again. We can talk more about this on a later date once I stop my dad from attacking you guys, and when I'm pretty sure I haven't lost everyone in the making. Plus, I think I need to break up with your girlfriend."

"Aw, I never actually got to date her!" Leo frowns. Even though he likes someone else, he would actually like to know what it was like. "But...I suppose something's gotta give. Plus you can probably deal with her better than me."

Marcus frowns playfully. "Oh thanks, I just hope she isn't the crying type...or the violent type."

"No, she isn't," Leo reassures, while putting a hand on the other's shoulder.

 _/_

As soon as Marcus reaches home, he goes to the lab for some peace and quiet. He couldn't believe this was happening - he kissed Leo. So what if they weren't in their respective hosts? It still meant _something_. He would love to do it again but the next period was coming and they weren't about to get caught so they just went home. Yeah, he left his siblings at school but they can find their way home. Right now, he was dealing. As soon as he reaches the lab, he sighs happily and walks inside the lab. However, he sees his 'stepfather' fixing something handheld.

"What are you doing?"

"Ah!" Mr. Davenport jumps a few feet in the air and looks at his son suspiciously. Seriously, how can someone so small have the power of scaring him? "What are you doing here so early?"

"I always finish early on Wednesdays, I just decided not to wait for the guys," he answers. "So, what're you doing?"

"I'm building a reversal ray," he announces with a salesperson voice. "This device can reverse anything besides time. Like say you were stuck in someone else's host and there is no other way to reverse it...this device can reverse that. You just have to point it towards the two people involved."

What even. Marcus almost feared that Mr. Davenport knew about what him between him and Leo. "So...would this work?"

"I don't know, I'm not done with it yet. If I keep working on it, I'll be done by tomorrow morning. Plus, I'm gonna need something to test this on. I'll probably try it someday."

Like on Leo and me, Marcus thinks to himself. He sighs and starts his homework while waiting for his siblings to walk inside. Luckily after a few minutes, they walk in through the garage. He temporarily forgets about his homework and watches as his siblings argue again about the same game that has everyone raging. "Seriously, there is something wrong with those things."

Chase sighs. "There is nothing wrong with the animatronics, that is what they want you to think."

"Is this the part where you tell me about the illuminati?" Adam inquires, with a fake yawn. He goes upstairs while the younger child follows suit.

"There you are! We were looking for you!" The middle child changes the subject and approaches Marcus. "You missed the power surge. Everyone was freaking out, especially Perry who tripped on her own two feet!"

Marcus chuckles, after visioning the heavy-set woman tripping on her two feet. "So, was school let out early?"

"No, but most of us left after the power surge," she replies, and starts on her homework too. "So...I've noticed a decline in arguments between you and Marcus. What's going on?"

Marcus knows this was coming. Throughout the whole day yesterday (after the argument), him and Leo keep a respective distance away from each other and don't even glance at each other. Even though that is a good thing, most people would find it weird, especially after 24 hours. "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em I guess."

"Really." Bree looks at her younger brother, and she knows that the comment doesn't follow up. Ever since she came home, she's noticed something different. Earlier, she notes that the boy is completely restless and in a rush to go to school. Also, she notes that Leo doesn't even argue with her friend. They just glance at each other and that's it. "Listen, I say this because I know you. Are you sure you're not into Marcus, even just a little bit?"

"I am 100 percent sure that I _dislike_ that deranged sociopath," he replies, but it doesn't follow up. "Listen. I don't like him, but I'm not gonna stop him from being your friend anymore. He isn't going away and as much as I hate it, I can't fight it no longer. Do whatever you want."

"Uh, thanks?" After her brother turns back to his mission specialist desk, she couldn't help but note that something is wrong. She knows that Leo would stop at nothing to prove his theory correct, so what is the deal now?

* * *

 **AN: Ok so as soon as I posted the previous chapter, I started to reread my last four chapters and realize that the last chapter will end so abruptly and I don't flow that way so I'm writing an extra chapter please love me**

 **i mean you have to this is an early update**

 **plus Marcus' eyebrows are goals tbh**

 **next chapter includes a less barbaric way to switch our protagonists.**


	9. Chapter 8: The Switch-Back

Something isn't really right. First, the invention that their creator introduces to everyone actually kind of works. Next, he finds Leo more than eager to go to school, and he doesn't even comment when he suggested Marcus should come over again. Instead, Leo blushes. That's what Chase Davenport notices this morning. Of course, the first part is normal but the last two are bizarre. Since when did Leo have an eager personality when it comes to school, and why doesn't he argue about the 1000 reasons why Marcus is evil when he suggests that his friend comes over? Even though he wanted them to get along, the sudden change makes the genius wonder.

He knew that his siblings thought that they should date, and he agrees to some extent, but would dating really change their hatred towards each other? Couples fight all the time, so what does dating do that will help with the situation? He doesn't really know, considering that his luck with the girls at school are scarce.

Despite that, they take the car to school (Adam finally got his license, and he isn't half bad) and with each step, the rain gets a little harder to manage. Luckily, rain doesn't mess up with their bionic infrastructure so they are fine for the most part.

"Are you sure you're ok with Marcus coming over?" Chase asks his younger brother, who looks distracted.

"Uh, yeah, whatever, I don't care," he answers back and then disappears. Weird.

The weather people didn't lie when they said that the next day would have a thunderstorm. Leo wakes up and gets ready for school, and sees the rain coming down hard. He has half a mind not to go to school but something may happen and he isn't missing anything. Even though he didn't endure too much torture yesterday (Douglas thought it would be great if they took a break and have a pizza night - although Leo hates anchovies and he couldn't really eat the pizza) he's still missing his family. He sighs and super speeds to school where he sees his brother approaching him.

He could already sense it. They're gonna invite him over again. As usual, the answer will be yes just to get away from the madman who is after them in the first place. "M-Dog!"

"Hey!" He responds. "Dude, I heard there's a second game in the making. Once it comes out, we have to get it!"

The one thing that the youngest lab rat appreciated about 'Marcus' is that he always has the time of day to talk to him. He doesn't comment on his smarts or his superior attitude. In fact, he feels like he can really be himself when it comes to the other fifteen year old. "Seriously, I can't wait for it." He stops and stares at his younger brother who stands by the locker.

"Something wrong?" 'Marcus' inquires.

"Um no, nothing is wrong," Chase lies. "Um, I'm gonna go to class, I'll see you later."

Seriously? Leo shakes his head and walks over to Marcus, who is actually waiting for him by the lockers. "I have great news."

"Does it involve killing your father because he served me anchovy pizza last night?" Leo quips, with a small smirk.

"No, and anchovies are awesome," Marcus defends. "Seems like your father is a genius after all. He created a device that may be able to help us. We just need to get to the lab without suspicion and change back to our old selves."

"So, inside that brain of yours, you couldn't think of, oh you know, grabbing it?"

Marcus glares at the other teen. "First of all, he was testing it this morning so I couldn't grab it. Second of all, you _break_ things. I don't think I would be trusted with it, considering that I have your ability to fuck shit up and you have my bionics."

"Let's not play the blame game," he defends. "Anyway, I'm pretty sure I'm coming over, unless there's someone preventing me to come over?"

Marcus raises an eyebrow. "Why would I prevent you from coming over? We need to switch back because one, I'm tired of looking up to you. Two, I'm not really fond of not having bionics. It makes me feel kind of inferior."

"Wow, some things never change," Leo says sarcastically, with a smirk.

" _Three_ ," he continues, ignoring that smart ass comment, "there is so much I can do to avoid your girlfriend. And lastly four, just like you said yesterday, I'm not dating my reflection."

"You didn't seem against it when you kissed me yesterday," Leo quips, with an eviller smirk

"Fuck you, just come over and make sure the guys don't know where you're going. We have to do this when nobody's around." Then, Marcus quickly scans the hallway to see no one around, and he leans over to chastely kiss the other boy. "And you fucking enjoyed that kiss." With that, Marcus smugly walks to class with Leo following suit.

/

Luck was definitely not on Marcus' side today when he sees Janelle approaching her. However, she didn't seem really happy approaching the confused teen. It sucks that he wasn't into her because he really liked Janelle's snarky attitude. However, he couldn't get himself to like her as more than a friend. And now that his crush actually likes him back, it sucks even more because he feels like he is cheating. So what, he actually _has_ a conscience.

"I can't do this. I'm breaking up with you."

In under different circumstances, Marcus would have jumped up and down in glee, but this was out of the blue. He thought he would have to do this, considering that he's currently with someone else, but that isn't the case. Still, he has to keep up a pretense that he cares. "What? Why? I thought we were having a good time."

"We were, but it is clear as day that you aren't giving your 100 percent like you used to." Ok, this is very true, Marcus notices. "I get it. It's that Marcus guy, isn't it?"

The sheer fact that _Janelle_ figures it out quicker than anyone else has Marcus confused to no end, however..."What? I'm not—"

She isn't having it, so she shut him up quickly. "I figured it out. You always talk about him, you always look at him, you spend all of your energy pretending to hate him, but...it's fine Leo. No hard feelings. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

"But..." He's at a loss for words. He knows that this situation, albeit unexpected, makes things a helluva lot easier. He should just stop fighting it now that he has the chance. "Alright. I'm sorry I lied to you."

"It's fine. Like I said, I get it. I'll see you in class?" With that, she bounces away.

"Well, that was easy," he mutters to himself. Without another thought, he shuts his locker shut and follows the same route to chemistry class.

/

The storm ends by the time everyone leaves school. Even though it stopped raining, the sun is nowhere to be found. There is a very thick layer of fog covering the sky, making it harder for people to see anything. What makes it even more hard is that it may not be the last time it would rain, which isn't shocking to most. The fog mixed with humidity makes everyone sweat profusely especially the still-baffled Marcus on the way home. He still couldn't believe that the girl dumped him instead of the other way around. He was so shocked that everyone noticed, and everyone asked him what was up yet he wouldn't open his mouth to say anything. It made the suspicions on him a lot more obvious, but no one comments on it.

Upon reaching home, Marcus makes a straight line for the garage and tags along the other teen. Luckily no one notices when they both disappear. "Ok, surprised and unsurprised that you would know the other entrance to the lab."

"Shut up," Marcus whispers and opens the door to the lab. Upon realizing that the lab is empty, he turns to the other teen. "Two things. One, we need to do this before I have to endure another week of being tiny. Two, you're single again so congrats. She broke up with me."

"That was easy," Leo admits, while sitting in his mission specialist chair he missed so much.

"Yeah, something about you focusing your entire energy on me?" Marcus winks, and finds the ray.

"That is not true!" Leo frowns. "I do _not_ focus my energy on you. I was trying to prove a point that you were evil. And you still are technically evil, since your father created you for the sole purpose of capturing the guys. Plus I liked her. I still do."

"Uh huh, and you just, in a happenstance, decided that you like me _more_?" he jokes.

"Don't get too cocky, Eyebrows," he replies with a smirk. "We don't have to date, you know."

"But we are, aren't we?" The other teen says. "Yet, I'm surprised that you aren't too sad about losing your first relationship. If anything I thought you would cry."

Leo fake-scowls. "Um, excuse me? I am not a cry baby! No girl...or _guy_ , is worth crying over. _Especially_ not you."

"Yeah yeah, now let's get this over with so I can go back to my life." Both of them stand up and program the ray to hit the both of them. Quickly, Marcus presses the button and after a few moments, they both blackout and faint onto the cold floor. After a few moments, Leo opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling.

"Did it work?" He asks without looking at his hands.

Marcus stares at his hands and he recognizes the paleness of them. He stares back at Leo and smirks. "It worked."

"Wait, what?" Leo stands up and looks back at Marcus, then at his own hands, and back at the fifteen year old. "It worked! Thank you Big D."

"It worked!" He says back, and Leo suddenly hugs Marcus. The other teen hugs back without any hesitation. They let go of each other but their arms still linger and they start staring at each other.

"Um—" Marcus is suddenly cut off when he finds a pair of lips on his own. Oh, _wow_. He didn't expect that. Leo is kissing him instead of the other way around. There are many things going on in his mind—surprise, shock, wonderment, even happiness—that it takes him a while to suck it up and melt into the kiss. He kisses back, which makes the shorter teen moan. They stay like that for a few minutes (two...maybe three) until they pull away, and they look at each other again.

"Ok, I _definitely_ wasn't expecting that."

Leo rolls his eyes. "And you ruined it. Thanks, boyfriend."

"You're welcome," Marcus replies with a grin. "Now that we're back in business, what do we suppose we do?"

"Go on a date and make out with me?" Leo queries. "I don't know, I've barely been in one relationship."

"No, not that, although you will get your chance," Marcus smirks and raises his signature eyebrow. "I'm talking about the plan. I know that you're not just gonna drop the situation and you already told me what I needed to know. By the end of this week, my father is planning to kidnap Mr. Davenport so that the guys can try to save him but it is a trap. I'm gonna try to stay on my dad's side until he has his back turned then I will take them to an escape route so that they won't ever have to worry about my dad again."

"Yeah but there's one small flaw in that plan." Suddenly, both teens turn around to see a familiar figure standing there with an evil look in his eyes.

* * *

 **AN: oh shit, cliffhanger! well not really but still**

 **and bionic action hero is the most actioney episode I've seen since the rebellion (the mighty med crossover pissed me the fuck off...well, the ending mostly with the Brase mention. um, ew? I'm pretending that whole episode is not canon). plus I think the bus is coming back (if you said Marcus, then bitch you guessed it!)**

 **also, anyone else fed up with Chase? this season he's just getting on my last nerve.**

 **next chapter is the showdown.**


	10. Chapter 9: The Showdown

"Shit," Marcus mutters under his breath and takes a step in front of Leo. "What are you doing here, Dad?"

Douglas looks at his son and Leo, and it baffles him the way that his son automatically protects the other teen. He doesn't question it and glares at his creation. "Oh, you know, taking a stroll in the neighborhood—what do you think I'm doing? I'm trying to kidnap my brother and trying to find you but I guess I just killed two birds with one stone." Then, he looks at Leo with a smirk. "Hello there. I would formally introduce myself but I think we already met."

"No, I don't think we—"

Douglas rolls his eyes and interrupts, "The jig is up, Leo. I already knew you two switched bodies so you can stop acting all innocent. I figured it out - and you're not a very good actor."

Leo looks at the man in aghast. "Excuse me? I am _too_ a good actor!"

Marcus rolls his eyes and ignores the incoming banter between his father and Leo. "Give it up, dad. This isn't going to work. I refuse to let you do anything to these guys."

"Oh, but I must - and since you want to play nice all of a sudden—" he pulls out a freezing device and points it at the couple who start to back away from him. "Uh huh. Now that you two are—"

The talking stops as soon as they hear the elevator ding. "Yeah, I know I was just—" Suddenly Mr. Davenport drops the phone and stares at his brother (who is supposed to be dead), his son, and Marcus standing in front of him at the middle of the lab. "What are _you_ doing here? I thought you were dead."

"That's what I said so I can throw you off...and to get away from _mom_!" Douglas replies, a little skittish that his brother found him about to freeze his son. "Now that I have all three of you here..."

"Care to explain what's going on here?" He asks both Leo and Marcus, ignoring that his new invention is not where he left it.

"Long story short, my dad kind of hates you?" Marcus answers, in the form of a question. "Um, he's still bitter about the time sixteen years ago. I was created to act as a spy but I gave that up when—"

"Wait, what? You _what_ now?"

"I think the most important thing here is making sure that your brother doesn't kill us!" Leo shouts, which stops Mr. Davenport from trying to interrogate his boyfriend.

"I would love to stay and chat but..." Douglas suddenly presses the trigger on his invention, which keeps all three frozen in one place. "I have work to do." He lets out a short evil laugh and transports the frozen captures to his evil lair. With that, he quickly disappears without leaving any trace of who was here.

/

Ever since his younger siblings found their hidden bionic abilities, Adam feels a little left out. Why couldn't he have a secret ability? Wasn't he special enough? He _is_ the oldest, and it sucks that both of them found their abilities almost at the same time. He hoped his ability was zoolingualism. It would be awesome to talk to animals...specifically pandas. They are cute and cuddly. His siblings' powers allowed them to pick on him, which he _definitely_ did not like. That was _his_ job! Like now - he's sitting at Leo's favorite chair and suddenly his popcorn bowl starts levitating. Fuck Chase and his molecular kinesis.

"Stop it Chase," he frowns.

His sister giggles a little, and imitates him almost perfectly. "Quit it, Bree."

Instead, she uses her vocal manipulation against him again. Frustrated, the eighteen year old gets up and starts staring at his siblings. "Give me back my popcorn," he says calmly, ignoring the urge to punch his little brother in the face.

"All you had to do was ask," Chase smirks, and upturns the bowl of popcorn. The popcorn spills all over Adam's head, and the bowl fits perfectly on top of the eighteen year old's head.

Adam resists the urge to growl and walks closer to his younger siblings. "Oh, I get it. You two think you're better than me now that you have hidden abilities. How come I haven't unlocked one? I hope it's the ability to talk to pandas."

Chase rolls his eyes and notices the silence of the basement. "Hey, where's Mr. Davenport? He said we were supposed to train today."

"Also, where's Leo?" His sister asks. "I'm pretty sure he was with us when we came home."

"Why don't you look _right here_?" The home security system is replaced with their friend Marcus with glowing green eyes and with their father and Leo behind a caged jail cell made out of electricity.

"Marcus?" Chase wonders in disbelief. "What are you doing with Mr. Davenport?"

"What's wrong, you miss him already?" He teases, with an evil smirk. "Just delivering a message to my best bionic buds."

Bree looks at the screen with shock. "How did you know we were bionic?"

"There's a lot you don't know," he replies. "If you want your precious daddy, then you're gonna have to come get him." There is a moment that Bree notices that Marcus mouths ' _save them_ ' but he thinks it's his imagination.

"Guys, don't take him seriously! He's being controlled by—" the feed is suddenly cut off, confusing the bionic teens to no end.

/

Leo tries not to watch in horror as the supposed 'father' of his siblings control Marcus with a remote-like device. He tries to assure them that Marcus is actually on his side, but the feed cuts off and Marcus groans in pain as soon as the Triton app stops controlling him. "Why are you doing this?"

No one answers his question. Instead, Douglas grabs Marcus by the shirt and pushes him inside the capsule. "You had _one_ job, and instead of doing it, you're making out with the one person preventing you from doing it!" He yells, which causes both Leo and Marcus to flinch. They hoped no one was watching that. Leo watches as the capsule starts to torture his boyfriend, and he turns around to cover his eyes. "Now, you're gonna pay."

Hearing Marcus' cries for help makes the boy start to develop tears in his eyes, but he refuses to allow them to fall. He must not cry, especially at a time like this. He can't show weakness in front of a person he hates, or even his stepfather. As much as he wants to, he can't. Instead he covers his eyes and wishes for it to stop.

However, this doesn't go unnoticed by Mr. Davenport. "Stop! Can't you see that this is hurting the both of them?"

"Oh please, this is _nothing_ compared to what I've done to him before," Douglas waves off, even though he did set the intensity to an overbearing level. That would show the little pest to do what he was asked to do. "He's fine."

"No, he isn't!" He yells, watching Marcus' facial expressions that says he is very uncomfortable. How could his brother be so _deranged_? "Despite the fact that you programmed him with more advanced bionics, he's still a human. He still has emotions and a pain threshold."

"Calm down Donnie," his brother dismisses, but it doesn't make anything better. "You see, this is why we couldn't be business partners."

" _We_ couldn't be business partners because all you cared about was building a bionic soldier army to _enslave_ the _earth_!" Mr. Davenport argues back.

"But did you die?" Douglas questions. Both Mr. Davenport and Leo snarl at the younger brother. Douglas laughs to himself. "I knew that reference would come in handy one day."

"What do you even want with them anyway? It's clear as day that you aren't a good father," Leo argues.

"Oh, I thought your little boyfriend told you," he scowls, while Leo blushes. "They're my children. I created them, and I gave them bionics."

"Behind my back!" Mr. Davenport interjects. "I had to take them away from you. You were gonna use them for your own evil ways. They were going to have years of soldiery in another facility. When I got the chance, I took them away and built a lab in the basement so they can hide and trained them to become bionic superheroes instead of soldiers."

"Yeah yeah, whatever, the point is I'm taking back what's mine," his brother argues.

"No, you're not," he argues back.

"It doesn't matter, because, look who came here to play." He looks at the feed to see his creations looking around the vicinity.

Marcus groans after the torture stops, but he couldn't feel anything but pain. He opens his eyes to see his boyfriend staring at him. He tries to escape the capsule, but he can't lift up his arms. The pain was so great that he did not feel like moving a muscle. All he wanted to do was pass out from the great pain but he hears a noise and he suddenly feels the app controlling him again. He barely hears the mission brought upon him but he does hear 'destroy'. He wants everything but to destroy the only friends he has, but the app controls him to leave the basement and go upstairs to the side of the house. He sees his siblings look at him with disbelief and worry.

"Be careful, I must warn you that I can handle vinyl siding," Adam warns confidently.

"Why are you doing this? I thought we were friends," he hears Chase say. At that moment, Marcus felt even more than shitty for allowing it to go this far. He shouldn't have allowed himself to program Davenport's car, nor should he break the guitar and blame it on someone else. He feels horrible.

He wants to say that they are friends. He wants to say that they are even more than that. However - "Yeah, you felt for that one hook, line, and sinker. Who would've thought that pathetic little Leo was right all along? And to think, it didn't take that long for you three to trust me." He didn't mean it. Yes, it was perplexing that they trusted him rather quickly, but that doesn't mean he thinks they are pathetic for it. If anything, he's kind of happy that they did. However, he has to make sure they know the truth. He tries not to physically hurt his friends as he battles them, and he even allows them to strike him so they can get inside. Suddenly he feels the app disable again and he lays on the floor for a couple of seconds before getting up.

The pain comes back. He stumbles down the stairs and watches as his siblings get transported inside the electric cell. "No," he mutters. "This has gone long enough."

He has to do something to make sure that his family - if they can forgive him for being an evil spy - gets away from his father...and fast. They don't need to go through what he went through. Not in any circumstance would he allow that.

Upon reaching the lair, the bionic siblings had no time to react when they see their brother and their 'father' locked up in an electrical cage. "Guys! Watch out!" Leo warns, and they turn around to see a man with spiked hair and neutral clothes on. However they had no time to react when he presses a button to teleport them inside the cage.

"Wait, what just happened?" Adam inquires.

"It's called a short range teleportation device," Douglas announces. "I announced it to my 'son' a week ago." Then he glares behind them.

"I've been trying to figure that out for years—" Mr. Davenport stops upon realizing his children glaring at him. "—I mean, not important right now."

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" Bree asks.

"You mean my big brother never told you who I was? I'm offended," Douglas mocks, with a glare towards his brother. "Adam, Bree, Chase, I'm your father."

The reveal makes everyone besides Leo glare at Mr. Davenport once again, who hangs his head in shame. "So, he's our father? Who the hell are you supposed to be then?" Bree lashes out at the person she thought was her actual creator. Then again, she never called him 'father' or anything like that. She was angry. Her friend is a bionic spy and now her creator lied to her for so long.

"Your honorary uncle?" Mr. Davenport tries to make a joke, but everyone glares at him. "Oh come on."

"Oh come on?" Bree screeches. "You lied to us for _years_!

"I had to in order to keep you guys safe—"

"By keeping us under lock and key until Leo finds us?" Chase inquires, with a fiery gaze.

"I get that you're mad, but please let me explain," he says with a sigh. "Douglas and I were business partners until he went behind my back and planted bionics onto genetically engineered humans—"

"Us?" Adam interjects with a sharp gasp.

"No Adam, the Green Bay Packers," Bree deadpans.

Mr. Davenport sighs, and continues once everything is silent again."I only kept you guys down in the lab so that he wouldn't track you down so easily. I had to keep you guys safe. You were going to be bionic soldiers if I hadn't taken you in and made you three into the superheroes that you are now. I had to. I'm sorry. I know I'm not the greatest father—"

"No, you're not," Adam jokes, which makes everyone glare at him.

"—but trust me when I say I was trying to save you."

Instead of saying anything else, they turn away from him. "I'm gonna figure out a way to get out of here and when I do, we will take you down!" Adam proclaims, and tries to touch the electrical beams. Instead he shrieks loudly and backs up. Chase tries to think of a situation, but he doesn't come up with anything. Bree tries to supper speed, but to no avail.

"Our bionics are disabled."

Douglas chuckles darkly, and explains, "This wonderful electrical cell also has the technology to disable your bionic chips. That's right, daddy gave you toys, and he can also take them away."

"You never answered my question. Why do you want us? You clearly have _Marcus_!" Bree points at the bionic teen with disbelief. She can't believe she trusted this guy.

"Oh Marcus? He's useless," Douglas rolls his eyes and walks over to the feed. Marcus widens his eyes and stares at his father with disbelief. "All he had to do was spy on you three, and then he deflects over to your side. I should've made him an android instead...you know, the kind of robot that burns out after a while once you're done with it?"

Marcus' anger starts to boil and his fingers start to ignite electricity. "Are you _fucking_ kidding me," he growls. However, something tells him that he shouldn't do anything just yet. There are still some unanswered questions that needed to be answered.

"Wait, what do you mean, deflected?" Adam questions.

"It means he never meant to be evil in the first place," Leo answers, and looks over to the angry fifteen year old with determination.

"For some reason, he cares about you guys and now he thinks he's going to save you," Douglas answers. "If it wasn't for the Triton app I wouldn't have controlled him to do the things he already did, like send Leo to the bottom of the Pacific Ocean."

No one says anything but they keep glaring at Douglas. "Oh, you want me to explain? Well, you see, when I created all four of you, I installed a Triton app—"

"Which I disabled—"

"—for when I get the chance—what do you mean, disabled?"

"When I took the kids away from you, I installed a block to your Triton app years ago. Yes, it feels so good to watch you eat it!" Leo rolls his eyes when he sees his stepfather doing a victory dance, but it brings some joy to the situation.

"Yes but you forget that I've always been better than you, Donnie." He quickly punches some buttons and starts a timer. "Within minutes, the Triton app will be enabled again and I will be able to control all of the kids. Try to save yourself from that now."

"No." Marcus tries to get up and watches as his family try to figure out how to break out of the electrical cell. He couldn't watch this any longer. He has to destroy the computer and make sure they get out safe, even if that means he has to die trying.

"No, it's _that_ way!" Everyone looks at Adam with a strange gaze. There are only a few times where he would say smart things, and this was a perfect example. "What, I've eaten my granola bar and now I wanna help—" Just as Adam grabs the makeshift reflection device, he stops to see his old friend trying to walk towards the computer.

"What is he doing?"

"Trying to save us," Leo replies.

The pain makes him even more dizzy, but he has to do this. He has to right a wrong that he caused. He has to do this before his siblings are subject to years of emotional damage and control. Despite his dizzy spell, he can see the computer clearly. Marcus uses his laser vision to destroy the computer which brings the bars down. However, the use of his bionics causes him to faint from exhaustion. Before he hits the floor, Leo grabs him by the armpits. "Stay with me Marcus," he slaps the boy's face a little, but it has very little effect. He's almost completely unconscious.

"Guys, we have to get out of here—"

"Not so fast," Douglas appears, with a remote in his hands. "The process is complete. With this remote, I will be able to control them. There is nothing you can do now."

"Yeah, except this!" Using the element of surprise, Mr. Davenport kicks his brother's hands, causing the remote to fall to the side. Already quick to his feet, Adam steps on the remote and breaks it with one stomp.

"No!" This was it. It's over. There is nothing he can do to have his kids back. "You always break my toys!" In a fit of rage, he tackles his brother and pins him to the floor, and pulls another weapon out of his back pocket. "Now you're gonna get it!"

"Get _away_ from him!" Suddenly, Adam starts to absorb power from the lair and the lights flicker on and off. His siblings try to find a place to hide upon realizing that he's unlocked his new ability. Suddenly, a blast of energy surges through the eighteen year old and it is so powerful that it pushes Douglas away from his father, but it also causes the house to start toppling. Rocks start to fall from the ceiling and a loud alarm elicits, warning everyone to evacuate the lab.

"Woah, all that power from an energy bar?" He says with an impressed smile. His siblings couldn't help but grin at that.

"I appreciate you finding your new ability, but a little help here!" Leo shouts, and it gets everyone's attention. The weak fifteen year old couldn't carry Marcus around for any longer, and he wanted nothing more than to save the guy he's almost losing.

"Quick, take Marcus to the lab and get out of here!" Mr. Davenport orders, and they follow. Bree hesitantly carries the weak boy over her shoulders and super speeds over to the house. Everyone else follows suit, even Douglas who finds a way to escape before the house caves in.

Suddenly, the house completely topples over, leaving a big pile of debris over what was once a place Marcus called 'home'.

* * *

 **AN: I tried to incorporate some of the dialogue from the showdown episode but I'm not a copycat. But, if you got the Hangover reference, you are awesome and I love you**

 **two more chapters yay! and if you haven't yet vote on my poll. I have a bunch of ideas and I want you guys to see which one you want to read. Since this is a lab rats fic and it may bring biased votes, I'm gonna say this once: do not, in any circumstances, pick the lab rats one _just_ because I promised Meo. I love that show, but I also open my horizons to different things so choose carefully. There are no duplicate votes, no redos, and no take backs. Even though I may end up doing them all, I just want to know which one you want me to do first but like I said, don't pick one just because it has your favorite pairing. If that was the case I wouldn't even have the poll and I would immediately start working on the GMW fic. If you have any questions about it please use the PM feature. I am available to chat even if I don't immediately text back, lol.**

 **next chapter includes some apologizing.**


	11. Chapter 10: The Aftermath

As soon as everyone reaches home, Mr. Davenport wastes no time to heal his children...or rather his nephews and niece. Ever since the big reveal, he feels that he shattered their trust and everything he's worked for in the last sixteen years are wasted. He failed to protect his secret about his brother and their origins. Plus, he allowed strangers into his home when he knows that would eventually cause his hard work to be exposed to everyone.

He looks at them, who are even more confused as to why they saved Marcus from the toppling house. He knows that Bree hesitated to take her once good friend back at his old house, and if he was in her situation, he would hesitate too.

This was someone they trusted in their home and not only did he proved to be a spy, but he almost sent their little brother to the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. It's a good thing Mr. Davenport swore not to tell his wife about that tidbit or she would destroy Marcus herself.

"I know you guys are having mixed feelings right now," Mr. Davenport starts. He notices the anger and confusion in their eyes when they look at the pained expression of their once good friend. "And...I know you guys aren't exactly happy with me about lying to you..."

"It's ok. We know why you had to lie to us," Bree speaks up after looking at her siblings for a moment.

He nods after a short silence. "I'm also trying to figure out if saving him was worth it. But you know we couldn't leave him there. He's suffered a lot."

"Suffered what? He lied to us and betrayed us," Chase growls in bitter anger.

"That's not the point! He had to lie to you to protect you. Just like what Big D did," Leo states, already fed up with everyone being tense and angry at someone who saved them.

Bree nods, agreeing with her little brother for a moment. Out of everyone here, she feels that she can forgive Marcus first for what he done. He still saved them from their father. "But...should we forgive and forget?"

"I forgave him, and you guys should too," Leo admits. "Yeah, he's kind of evil, but he wouldn't be if he wasn't completely influenced by a madman. No offense, Big D." He tries not to hold his unconscious boyfriend's hands as he speaks, nor does he allow the tears to fall. "If you guys will allow him to explain, you will understand why he did what had to be done. Plus, he tried to hurt me the most, not you guys. If anything, I should be mad, but I'm not...anymore." Unconsciously, he touches the boy's hand. "Think about it for a while."

"Yeah and at least you know who your father is, and it's not me."

"No, he isn't our father, you are." Chase steps up to his father, and smiles a little. "You trained us to be the people that we are. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have the lab, we wouldn't go to school, and we wouldn't have friends...even if one of them betrayed us. You're our father."

"Yeah, fake hair and all," Adam jokes and starts pulling Mr. Davenport's hair. The harsh grip causes the older man to hiss in pain, but he allows it knowing that his oldest son can do much worse now that their trust's been shattered. "No, he wasn't lying about the hair. It just looks fake."

Everyone starts to laugh, but the older man glares at Adam. "Seriously? _Get off my hair!_ "

/

After a few hours, Marcus wakes up and is startled by three pairs of eyes on him. What shocks him more that they aren't angry. There is no trace of anger on their faces. Instead, they are replaced by confusion. He can definitely understand their confusion. He's not supposed to be good. He knew everything about them. He was a spy, and he betrayed them. He feels nothing but guilt for betraying the trust of three people he cared about more than himself, but he had to or he would probably die. This secret had to be kept to save their lives.

Yes, he did save their lives, but he still feels an immense amount of guilt for lying. It was only to save their lives, and even though he did, he couldn't take all the credit for it. He barely had enough energy to destroy the computers back at his old house.

He tries to stand up, but he feels weak. The overexertion from the controlling Triton app and the torture he had to endure from deflecting makes him want to sleep even more.

Marcus sits up and stares at the three bionic siblings. "I know you guys hate me but if you let me explain...you may still hate me, but a little less—"

"I find that hard to believe—" suddenly, Bree smacks her brother's head to make him shut up. "What?"

"Let the guy explain!" she says thrusting her hands in Marcus' direction.

"Uh, thanks for that," he mutters, but he sighs and continues. "I was programmed to spy on the subjects - you three - when word got out that you finally were able to go to school...thanks to Leo. I was ok with doing the mission because that means I would get out of the nest as well, and because the way my father explained the subjects - again, you three - as if they were his greatest creations. It was safe to say I hated you. But, then I met you and you were the only people who actually showed me kindness and made me feel like a human, instead of a subject. My dad never cared and only used me to get information. He even said that I should've..." He couldn't bring himself to repeat that - the idea that his father, the only legal guardian he has, doesn't even care about his well being makes him feel even more unwanted. "All I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry, and even though it isn't enough, that is all I got. If you guys won't forgive me, I completely understand. I wouldn't forgive myself either. I will get out of your hair."

Even though Marcus doesn't want that, if it does come to that, he would have to find another way to survive. He knows that what he did was wrong and eventually he has to pay for it. He's lucky that he lived through this but it isn't enough. The guilt is still there, even after apologizing.

They look at each other, and back at Marcus. After thinking for a couple hours, they know that even though he betrayed them, it took a lot of courage to actually save them from their real father. Without any hesitation, Bree speaks up first. "It's ok. We get it."

"Huh?" Marcus wonders out loud. How could they 'get it'? "I wasn't expecting that."

She walks over and sits next to Marcus, looking at him straight in the eyes. "You were trying to protect us at the end of the day by acting as a double agent. While you did put our brother in danger several times, we understand that you _had_ to do it to keep us alive."

"Plus you saved us," Chase quickly chimes in. "We aren't very happy that you tricked us with your stories and almost sent Leo to the bottom of the Pacific Ocean, but I think we're ok. And...I don't think we would feel better leaving you on the streets to fend for yourself, even if we hated you. We have a conscience."

"Yeah, and I hate to lose you as a friend, even if we can't trust you anymore," the oldest says, which makes everyone else glare at him. "What? I'm not lying!"

"No, it's fine, I wouldn't trust me either."

"You do know it's going to take a while for us to trust you again, right?" Bree gives him a very stern look, which makes the guilt even stronger. "I mean, you _really_ fucked up. I don't think it would be easy, but...don't expect us to be best buds again until we know that you're not going to do this ever again."

He silently nods to make sure that they knew he understands. "I know, but I assure you that I won't do this again. I have no idea where my dad is now, and I would like to keep it that way."

Chase reaches over and slaps Marcus on the shoulder. "Good. Now that's over...you should get some rest. There is only a bit of damage but you healed for the most part. Still, you're exhausted so there is an extra capsule in Tasha's old sewing room."

/

With help from the older one, Marcus enters the underused capsule and tries to rest. The more he stays in this capsule however, the more guilt he feels. He shouldn't feel any more guilt, considering that he apologized, but he knows that no one trusts him in this household anymore. It will take a while for anyone to trust him ever again. he supposes he deserves that after putting everyone in danger. He should've warned them before hand, even if he had a predicament. He felt shitty after programming the self driving car to pummel into the bottom of the ocean so he should've at least warn them beforehand. At least they would know what's up.

He sighs and allows the capsule to help him heal after a day of being tortured and controlled against his will. He doesn't know where his father is, and he would not like to know. As far as anyone is concerned, the bastard is dead...or in hiding. Somewhere. He just doesn't care as long as he stays away from this family.

He hears the door open. "Oh, there you are!" At least someone isn't entirely mad at him. "I was scared that they would throw you out or something."

"You think they would?" Marcus queries.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for me telling them that I forgave you for sending me to my doom a few weeks ago," Leo smiles genuinely.

"I guess I have you to thank then," the bionic teen says, and then slumps against the capsule. "How can you still forgive me, or even have some belief in me after I put everyone in danger, sans the fact that you like me?"

"Even if I didn't like you, I would still be a quarter impressed that you destroyed the cell and went against your father's wishes," Leo answers honestly. "I told them that I forgave you long time ago. You were trying to look out for us while still pretending to be a sociopath. That's what I call an effective double agent."

"Yeah but to what cost? No one trusts me here."

"True, and to be honest I shouldn't trust you either. But...I trust that you will continue to protect us in your own special way," Leo shrugs. "I trust that things will go back to normal in no time, and I trust that you'll be ok. You have nothing to worry about because he's gone and you're here. You finally get to experience what an actual family is like, as long as you're here." He steps closer to the capsule, and opens the door. "And us, well, I trust that we're still going strong." With that, Leo cups the other boy's face and kisses him. This time, it doesn't take a while for Marcus to reciprocate.

"Hey we were just wondering—" she stops suddenly in her tracks to see her brother and her (ex?) friend, with no indication that she showed up. The moment makes her grin so wide that it would break her face. " _Never mind_ ," she mutters to herself, and pretend she didn't see anything.

As soon as she leaves, the couple separates, and stares at each other for a moment. "Anyway, I wanted to come here and see if you were well enough to join me for some frozen yogurt. Something about saving the world makes me especially ravenous..."

Marcus cocks an eyebrow at the blushing teen. "Are you sure about that, or you just wanted to take me out on a date and make out for a couple of hours?"

"Fair game, but I can't make out on an empty stomach. It doesn't sit right with me. Plus, I want to be the boyfriend."

Marcus chuckles, and pushes the shorter one out of the capsule before leaving it himself. "Suuuuure." He starts leaving the room, but he notices that Leo isn't following him. "Well...are you coming?" He teases, while extending his left hand.

Leo rolls his eyes, and takes Marcus' hand in his. "Yeah yeah."

/

Upon reaching the lab, the speedster couldn't stop smiling. She knows she shouldn't care, or that she should be more cautious now that a traitor is dating her younger brother, but she couldn't seem to feel anything other than elation and a sense of awareness that Marcus won't hurt anyone here again. She wants to know answers, but after hearing Leo casually ask Marcus out on a date, she was too late. She was also going to ask the fifteen year old if he was well enough to play some more games (because of course, she loves it when Marcus beats her brothers during a round of CoD) but...well, yeah.

"Uh, earth to Bree," Chase waves his hand in front of his older sister's face. "What happened?"

Suddenly, she snaps out of it, and falsely smiles. "Oh, nothing." She fiddles with her thumbs and tries to make a run for it, but she feels a force pull her back.

"What's going on? What did you see?"

"Nothing! He said no so stop asking me questions," she whines.

"No he didn't," Eddy pops up and smirks at both Chase and Bree. "Bree didn't even get too far after seeing Leo making out with Marcus."

" _What_?"

"Mhmm," Eddy confirms, with a nod. "They were just making out in Tasha's sewing room. It was disgusting."

"This is why no one likes you, Eddy," Bree spits out in mock anger. "You talk too much."

Eddy ignores the girl and keeps looking at Chase. "Need more proof?" Eddy the turns on the camera feed to a couple minutes ago where Chase sees Leo kissing their traitor inside the capsule. "Oh, and they're off to the froyo den. Something about a date?"

"A _date_?!" Chase shrieks.

"Leave them alone! It's about time anyway," Bree waves off and releases from her brother's grip. "Look. We just said a minute ago that we will start trusting Marcus again and I know you noticed Leo holding his hand earlier. And I know you noticed how Leo looked when Marcus fainted. We, or at least I, know that they had something going on before I went upstairs so let's do this for him at least."

"Yes, but what about—"

"Janelle told me she broke it off with Leo this morning," she replies before her brother has a chance to. "Now, I know what you're thinking and no, I'm not going to speed over there and spy on them. That is rude. Would you do that if I started dating Owen?"

"I wasn't thinking that, but that does seem like a—"

"No," she deadpans, and grabs the controller. "Now...I think it's time for me to kick your ass again in Call of Duty."

"I don't think so." With that, the siblings start playing a brutal game on the big screen.

* * *

 **AN: next chapter is an epilogue. I'll post that in about 16 hours, lol.**

 **please review. I ran out of languages but I swear you won't regret it if you reviewed. sorry I just like reviews ok they're fucking awesome  
**

 **and all of you silent readers, don't think I don't see you peering my story. I see you. I see everything.**

 **also, who else misses Eddy? Seriously, he was the funniest character on the show! I miss him a lot. I think Davenport should've programmed Eddy on the island and we get to see him and Perry tag team on dragging literally everyone on the show.**


	12. Epilogue

_A few months later_

The family addition makes Tasha skeptical the minute she hears about it. She still isn't fully ok with the change, but she figures that it wouldn't hurt. She's seen Marcus around in the house and not only is he polite, he is very clean. He does the chores twice as fast as Leo and doesn't really complain about it. She never has to worry about cleaning his room or doing his laundry. Also, he tends to get along with everyone.

What surprises Tasha the most is how close he is with Leo, even after the time where she finds the guys somewhat injured from some mission. She doesn't know the details, but they tell her that Marcus' father was an evil man and that they had to take him out of that environment. Initially she doesn't really agree with his stay at her sewing room and demands that everyone else should have a room, but after a while, she's ok with it.

Back to her son. Less than a few months ago, he expressed his distaste over Marcus coming over. Now, there were a few occasions where she caught them lying against each other's shoulders. Most of the time, they are talking, laughing, playing games, and doing homework together. But, ever since the first time she caught her son and Marcus leaning against each other, she thinks there is something more going on.

However, now wouldn't be a good time to confront Leo, considering that it is his birthday weekend. But, she couldn't stop thinking when would be a good time to confront her son about this.

"Hey mom, I'm gonna go to the movies." Tasha turns around to see her slightly taller son, who already starts changing his voice. She isn't used to it ("It's a reminder that my baby's getting older!" She cries) but she sighs and raises an eyebrow to her son.

"With who?" She inquires. "Marcus?"

"No!" She notices the blush creeping up to his cheeks, and she almost squeals. Instead, she keeps looking at Leo, hoping that her stern look will allow him to say something. "Ok, yes."

"What's going on between you two?" She questions, and leans against the island. "Not long ago, you hated him. Now you're going to the movies together?"

"If you can't beat 'em, join 'em?" Leo answers, but the older woman doesn't fall for the lie. She can see it. "Come on! We want to go see the Insurgent movie. Bree's busy on a date with Owen, Adam doesn't like the Divergent trilogy, and Chase...well, he never really wants to have fun. The only other person is Marcus. Plus, he's a big fan."

"Uh huh." Even though she doesn't really approve of the answer, she goes inside her purse and gives Leo extra money. "Have fun on your date."

"It's not a—"

"Leo, do you really think I'm blind? I know you're dating that boy," she deadpans, but then her expression turns serious. "You haven't looked this nice since your date with Janelle. I assume this is a serious date?"

"No?" Leo answers, but it sounds more like a question. "I don't know, mom. I...I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I really wanted to but the time never seemed right. It has nothing to do with trust."

"It's ok honey," Tasha smiles a little and flicks her wrist. "I'm not exactly thrilled that you kept this from me. A mother never likes it when something significant is happening in their child's life and they don't know about it, But, I think I can get over it. I haven't seen you this happy in a while. Does he make you happy?"

"Yeah, he really does," he answers, with a dopey grin.

Tasha puts her hand on her son's shoulder. She can see how much Leo loves this guy. "Alright. I can see how much you like him, so I'm not gonna stop you. However, that means when you're in this house, you cannot go to each other's rooms unless the door is open."

"But mom—

"No buts," she reprimands, but then she realizes what she said and snorts a little. "I can't believe I said that."

"Mom! Can I go now?"

"Not yet," she says, and starts eyeing him suspiciously. "Do you have extra condoms?"

"Mom! Seriously, are we having this conversation?" Leo starts to whine.

Tasha rolls her eyes and releases her grip. "I'm kidding, Go have fun. I'll see you later."

Despite being embarrassed to death, Leo smiles and gives his mother a hug. The minute he leaves, Tasha shakes her head and snorts to herself. "Hmph. Thought I was born yesterday?"

/

"So, how did that go?" Marcus asks as soon as Leo enters the driver's side of the car.

"First, it was awkward, then it became embarrassing," he admits, and starts the car. "At first, I thought she was going to freak, but then...she didn't. I feel bad. She's the last person to know about us."

"I told you we should have said something sooner!" Marcus sing-songs, smirking smugly at his boyfriend. "Was I wrong? No. You know Tasha isn't stupid."

"I know my own mother, thank you," Leo deadpans. He pulls away from the parking spot and starts driving away from the mansion. "And, I did not expect that conversation, ok? You think I wanted to come out to my mom on my birthday weekend, fearing it might blow up in my face? I was actually planning on doing that right after she plans her extravagant party for me."

"Really? You told her that you were going to the movies with me. You didn't think that maybe...somewhere along the way, that us going to the movies isn't what roommates do? Or at least, family by association?"

"Fuck you Marcus, we are not playing the blame game," Leo frowns, while the other teen smirks to himself. "Plus, if I hadn't told her, we wouldn't be able to have extra money for a longer night now, would we?"

"You still have to be home by 11," Marcus points out, smirking evilly at the driving fifteen year old.

Leo scoffs and stops at a red light. "Whatever, but we're still having fun. I only turn sixteen once and I intend on spending it with my loving boyfriend since everyone else is too busy to hang out with me. Deal with it, Eyebrows."

"Back to pet names, are we?" Marcus raises his signature eyebrow.

"What can you say, old habits die hard," he says, and continues driving.

The movie theater is a drive-in, which is slowly becoming more common in Mission Creek. Either way, no one complains and everyone enjoys the sixty degree weather while watching some movie of the week in the comfort of their own cars. Ever since Leo obtained his license a few days earlier (and begging Mr. Davenport for a car right after) he's planned this date to happen. Despite it being his birthday weekend, he likes to be a little selfless and take his boyfriend out of the house, especially now since they have a car.

Ever since the switch, they kept it a secret for a while, but then they couldn't hide it when the reversal device suddenly was low on batteries and Leo failed to turn it off when they last used it. It was safe to say they were both grounded for using the device but no one questioned them on anything else.

Leo parks at an open space that's close enough to the screen. "Roll down your window."

"So, you take me to a drive in theater? How hipster," Marcus chuckles darkly and presses the button to roll down his window. "I still don't get why you're taking me out on a date when it's your birthday weekend."

"Because the both of us were looking forward to this movie, ever since you read the book in less than two seconds?" He laughs, and puts his arm around Marcus' shoulders. "Plus, I told you when we started this. I get to be the boyfriend."

"You're funny," Marcus rolls his eyes and puts his head on Leo's defined chest. "Next time, I'm taking you out."

"Sure, Eyebrows, let's go with that." He sighs in content when the beginning credits start and a silence follows inside the car.

For the next few hours, they both are completely enthralled with the film, barely noticing each other until the end credits come and they are already leaving the drive-in. It is almost 10:30 and after stopping for another drive thru, they are now on their way home. Yes, they still have to be home by 11. "Wow, a drive in and then a drive thru in one day. That's how I like it."

"You know I wasn't going to take you there but I rather not risk it with my mom," Leo reasons, after bagging up the garbage. "Plus, you said you wanted French fries. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't get what you want?"

"Again, this is your birthday weekend, it shouldn't be about me," Marcus states, with his mouth half full. "I still can't believe you did this. Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replies, and stops near his parking spot. Since the other parking spots were taken by his stepfather's many unused cars (including this one) Leo has no choice but to be reduced to parallel parking. It doesn't matter, he likes it for some reason. He eases into the parking spot and then turns off the engine after putting the consul to 'park'.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Marcus reaches over to Leo's glove department and pulls out a box. Leo watches with cautious eyes when Marcus gives him the box. "Happy birthday."

"You shouldn't have," he teases, but still opens the box. Upon seeing what it is, he lets out a sharp gasp. "Oh my god, you shouldn't have!"

"Of course I should have," Marcus replies when Leo pulls out the new Z-Phone and turns the device on. "After you talked about it for weeks and after Adam broke your phone...and after discussing it with Mr. Davenport, we figured you deserve it so I used Bree's employee discount from Tech Town and I—" he's suddenly cut off when Leo kisses him. He makes a noise but then he kisses back, putting a hand on his boyfriend's neck.

After a few seconds, they pull away. "—got you the phone," Marcus finishes the sentence.

"I love you," Leo grins.

"Love you too, now let's go." Marcus exits the car at the same time as Leo, and he takes the now sixteen year old's hand in his so they can walk to the front door together.

* * *

 **AN: *says she will update in less than 24 hours* *whole fanfiction site decides to shut down and mess up the archives* oh holy hell on a stick that was a doozy**

 **besides that, I hope you enjoyed reading this fic.** **please review. I don't care if this story is over. I went through a year long hiatus (which was spent stressing, flexing, and going natural) and now I'm back and I worked hard on a comeback fic to get back on the swing of things so please review. no one writes for this pairing anymore (which fucking sucks) so I'm gonna _try_ to keep it alive for a while. Hey, if no one else will do it, I might as well keep it alive.**

 **and as always, I will see you in the next fanfic. bye bye.**


End file.
